


The Dark&Light Fairy

by PurgatoryFairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Magic, F/M, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Mates, Multi, Other, dark natsu, fairy tail - Freeform, living magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurgatoryFairy/pseuds/PurgatoryFairy
Summary: Natsu was raised by his father and Igneel when he was little after his mother had 'died'.Natsu now meets with a few people from a guild that he somewhat recognizes. As he uncovers the truth about his past, his parents, and the guild, the teen now also struggles with himself, and what he feels.What is Natsu hiding and how will people react when they find out? Who are his parents? What is this guild to him?Who is Natsu?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start to story I'm just going to say this. All of the characters are a bit older than they actually are ( I think) there is a reason though. This does start before the 7 year gap, however many of the mages have a bit of different ages. Here they are:
> 
> Laxus-22
> 
> Gildarts-45
> 
> Gajeel- 20
> 
> Erza and Mira-21
> 
> basically every other teen in the guild-18
> 
> Lisanna-17
> 
> Wendy and Romeo-14
> 
> Exceeds-8
> 
> Natsu-????? (you'll find out soon enough)

Normal P.O.V

It was a normal day at the guild. Erza was eating her cake. Mira and Lisanna were tending the bar as the older men watched them, drinking. Master was drunk. Levy and Lucy were talking about their novels. Happy was attempting to talk to Charles. Wendy was wandering around ect ect.

However Gray pulled Lucy aside, making the blonde look to the ravenette in confusion to why he was pulling her away.

"Hey Lucy, look what I got." Gray said, holding up a job. Those two, along with Erza and Happy, Wendy and Charles often do jobs together, however Gray only wants them two to go on this for certain reasons.

"S class!" Lucy exclaimed, getting a better look at the sheet.

"Shhhh, pack your bags, we leave tonight."

Lucy sighed, however she knew not to fight Gray on this, plus she also really wanted to go on an S class mission.

That night the duo got on a train, heading towards the other side of Fiore, towards the deserts.

 

The next morning a lot of the members were gone, having left on jobs, however Gray and Lucy never signed out, leaving Mira and Lisanna curious.

"Gramps!" An agitated Laxus yelled down from the second floor.

"What is it?"

"There is an S class mission gone. The fighting arena one, who took it?"

Mira gasped, quickly figuring out who it was. The bar maid explained what she thought, pulling out a copy of the mission, handing it to the master who spit out his drink.

"This one, those fools. I need Gildarts and Erza to go fetch them!" Master shouted, assigning Gildarts the retrieval mission because he had recently come back from his century mission not too long ago, and hadn't grabbed a new one yet.

"Erza isn't here!" Someone shouted.

"Fine, Laxus, you go!" Laxus huffed, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to find a way to get out of it, came downstairs, grabbed the sheet, and followed Gildarts to the train station.

Once they were on the train, they bought tickets and boarded, Wendy had cast a trioa spell on Laxus before leaving.

"What is it about?" Gildarts asked.

"Um, lets see. It says:

Come to the battle arena to battle 2 v 1 against the champion, Salamander. Known for never loosing any of his 500 plus battles, I would like you to beat the living shit out of that mage."

Laxus paused, frowning at the sheet before continuing.

"Reward for:

attempting-100,000 jewels

injuring-1,000,000 jewels

fatal injury 1,100,000 jewels

defeating-5,000,000 jewels and......."

Lexus gulped. "If you are able to kill the bastard, I will give you the defeating reward, and some of the Salamander's earnings, over 10 billion jewels."

"Damn, I should have took it, however this shouldn't have even come to our guild, a dark guild would have been better." Gildarts mumbled. "If they are offering such a high reward, he's probably a mage around their 30s, very powerful." The blonde nodded in agreement.

 

Gray and Lucy finally arrived at their destination. Which was in the middle of the desert, in an arena with a bunch of crazy people. The man at the door told them that they would be fighting the famous Salamander in about 2 hours.

That gave them time to relax from their trip until then.

"Gray," Lucy started. "Why is it that you took me on this, why not Gajeel or someone stronger?"

"Because, I know you wouldn't rat me out." The ice mage deadpanned.

The duo discussed their plan until finally they were ready for them.

They stepped into the arena.

There was a large crowd, shouting and cheering at the two mages, throwing whistles and hoots at Lucy.

"Here we have 2 Fairies to face off against the famous Salamander!" The announcer shouted.

Then from the other door emerged a shorter, black haired teen. He looked to be in his mid 20s, early 30s. He wore all black, two leather pieces making an X across his stomach and back, filled with weapons, along with his belt. Many more weapons were hidden among his cargo pants, combat boots, tight black shirt and white, scaly scarf, which threw the whole black thing off.

The boy looked across to the others, a bored expression on his face, however he froze when he saw Gray, already having his shirt off, the boy saw the guild emblem on his chest, making him freeze, eyes widen.

He recognized it, however he couldn't figure out where. He knew these two were no where as near as strong as him, and something told him not to fight them. However his question would be answered as a red-head and blonde mage burst into the stadium, standing much taller than the black haired boy. The boy's head coming barely up to their shoulders.

Let's get something straight here. The boy was short. Like Lucy's height, barely topping her by an inch. Gray stood 8 plus inches over him, and the two mages who burst in, the top of his head probably didn't even reach his shoulders. He was quite short.

"Hey! We don't want any trouble. It is just that these two are not S class mages and they took the job anyways!" The red haired man shouted, the two cowering in fear at their fellow guild mates, realizing they were found.

"You can't leave, someones got to fight that Salamander bastard and kill him!" someone shouted, making the short male growl.

The mages continued to fight, however he knew how this would end, and something told him to not let these mages have that fate.

"Hey!" Salamander shouted, making everyone freeze, worrying eyes flashed his way.

"Victory goes to them okay, just no reward!" He shouted, making everyone stunned. He pointed secretly, the blonde male catching it, to a sign, reading if you entered and refused to fight, that you would be killed on sight.

Natsu P.O.V

I pointed to the sign, the tall blonde male, noticing it, pointing it out to his friend he came here with.

I have no idea why I gave up the fight, but what I did know was that a knife was just thrown past my head and that I better get myself and this bunch out of here before we are killed.

"Come on!" I shouted, running out of the door. They were hesitant, however followed, an angry mob behind us.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Unwelcomed Guests

Natsu P.O.V

I waited until the 4 mages caught up, letting them run ahead of me so that I could make sure nothing hit them.

I threw many knives back at the following bastards, who I hated. Killing every one. The knives flying back into my hands.

I was about to throw another when we rounded a corner, stuck in a dead end. We were against another building, and there weren't really any out here. However, this was my house. We were trapped in the outside hallway, cornered. 

However I continued to throw knives until everyone was dead. I couldn't risk using my magic, beside requipping more knives, it would cause an explosion and probably kill the mages that I'm trying to protect. 

Wait, WHY THE HELL AM I PROTECTING THEM??!

Fuck this, they can figure this out on their- screw it I got this far, just finish this shitty job up.

I kill all except one. The man managed to throw a knife past me, it heading straight towards the none expecting raven boy who was half naked. I quickly lunged in front of of him, the knife lodging itself in my shoulder, I cringed, returning the favor to the man who was now dead.

Suddenly I was lifted from he ground, face to face with the red head mage.

"Why'd you kill them!" He shouted in my face. I was holding my severely bleeding shoulder.

"Why? They were trying to kill us." I deadpanned. The man was about to punch me as I looked him straight in the eyes. He then put me down.

"Thanks for saving us back there." I nodded.

 

We were soon back outside, and right as I was about to yell at them to leave I sensed more coming. I cursed under my breath, readying myself.

They were on horses this time, shooting guns at us. I moved swiftly, killing them all from a distance. The blonde girl was shot with a tracker, I would need to get rid of that after, and lightning boy was using some magic to travel fast, knocking them out before I could kill them.

Gildarts P.O.V

I was watching as the boy killed everyone, Laxus trying knocking them out before he could get to the rest. The black haired boy sent another round of knives, however Laxus was headed straight towards one, unknowingly.

The boy sighed, darting at inhuman speeds towards the knife.

"Laxus!" I shouted, making him stop, however Salamander was standing there, knife in hand, inches away from the other mages face.

"Be lucky." I heard him growl.

BAM!

It was so fast I couldn't comprehend it. The last man shot, then fell dead off of his horse.

I looked back over to the black clad man with the scarf as he fell to the floor, holding his leg.

"Dammit!" He shouted, clutching his leg.

Gray P.O.V

I looked at the black haired male as he was sitting on the ground, now realizing that I would have so lost that fight. I can tell he is a mage, however I remember reading he never uses his powers, which frightened me. We didn't want him as an enemy.

He was now on the floor, blood flowing quickly from his right calf and left shoulder. He hissed in pain.

We advanced towards him. "Go back to your guild!" He shouted.

"No, you're injured and you helped us, so we are going to help you." Gildarts replied.

"No, get away dammit." He said. He sounded frightened almost. Like a lost puppy.

How old is he?

"Hey Salamander, what's your real name, and how old are you?" I asked. He froze, looking at me stunned.

"Why would you need to know that?" He growled.

"Why won't you tell us!?" Laxus asked.

"Because no one knows it. Stop prying and go the hell away!" He replied.

"Well, let us know." Lucy said calmly, the boy froze, sighing.

"Natsu, and I'm 15." He stated, giving up, obviously not in the mood to fight. I froze. 15!

"EH?" We all shouted.

"What?" He asked, "You are 15, I thought you were like 20 at least." Laxus said. Natsu shrugged.

Natsu was starting the stand up, quickly falling back down, having only one limb to get up on.

Laxus caught him quickly, earning a soft growl from the other raven. Natsu then pulled out of the blonde's grip, leaning against the small building we were by.

"Blondie come over here." He demanded, pointing to Lucy. I stepped in front of her. "No." I growled. "Do it." He demanded.

Lucy cautiously stepping forward.

"Turn around."

"Why?" I growled.

"I'm not a pervert you stripper, just do it." He said, Lucy following.

Natsu quickly whipped out a knife, pulling it across the back of Lucy's neck, making her gasp in shock and pain, before putting it away.

The rest of us started yelling at him for doing that, however he soon had a small thing in his hand, handing a small bandage to the blonde, who put it on the back of her neck.

"W-what is that?" She asked.

"Tacker. Explosive tracker." He said, crushing it between his fingers, dropping it on the sandy ground.

Natsu was standing there, then he suddenly slipped down, Laxus quickly catching him before he hit the sand.

"You okay boy?" Gildarts asked. However he didn't respond right away, he looked dazed.

"Y-yeah."

"No you're not, you've lost a lot of blood and you look really tired." Laxus said, however a small flash came from his hands, making the teen jump up, landing on the floor.

"A-are you a lightning dragon slayer?" He asked, Laxus nodded.

"What was-" I started.

"Nothing you need to know about!" He growled, hand going towards his knives again, which he seemed to have an endless supply of.

Gilarts found bandages in his pack, walking to Natsu, bending down to his level.

"We need to clean the wounds because sand got in it, is there any water?" He asked.

Natsu sighed, realizing he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Yeah, inside this building." Gildarts then picked up the boy bridal style, making him yell at the older Mage, before carrying him inside.

Inside was a one room house. It has a small kitchen, a stool with a counter and a small couch and a drawer, probably with clothes in it.

Lucy went to the sink, wetting a towel before bringing it to the boy.

After Natsu's wounds were all wrapped up, Lucy told him he needed to rest, which he refused.

"Why not?"

"I don't need to."

"Go to bed, you need to sleep."

"Do you see a bed here?" He asked. We looked around, and there wasn't, he was right.

"Where the heck do you sleep?" I asked.

"Normally, I don't." He deadpanned.

"Well, when was the last time?"

"About 2 weeks ago." He stated, we looked at him stunned at the fact he wasn't dead.

"Wha- how- okay. We are going to stay here for the night and you are going to actually sleep." Gildarts said.

"Go the hell away!" He replied.

"No."

Natsu huffed.

Soon we all got a spot on the floor with a small pillow and blanket, having moved the couch over,since it was small, we all could fit in the main floor area.

However Natsu sat up against the wall, Indian style.

Laxus and Gildarts were closest to him, Lucy and I towards the other side.

This is going to be an interesting night.


	3. Dragon Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My child!!

Laxus P.O.V

I woke from my slumber around what I suspect to be 2 am. I sat up slowly, seeing that Natsu was just sitting there, eyes closed. I thought he was asleep at first, however his eyes soon snapped open, looking straight at me.

"Why don't you sleep?" I asked. To be honest, that wasn't what I wanted to ask, however what I did want to ask him he probably didn't want to answer. So I decided to build the conversation to that point.

"I can't."

"How aren't you dead."

"Relaxing and meditation works just as well." I sighed.

"Okay Natsu, do you know what happened earlier, when I touched you?" Natsu's eyes widened, looking straight at me.

Even in the darkness I could tell he held the expression of fear on him. "You okay?" I asked softly, coming towards him, however Natsu backed up until he was stuck against the wall and Gildarts.

"Hey, hey. Stop, I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly. It felt weird, talking to this boy like he was broken, which for all I knew he was.

I was finally sitting right in front of him.

"Let's go somewhere else so we don't wake the others." He nodded, trying to get up. His leg was wrapped, his pants ending a little below his knee, his shoes where off. His shoulder was wrapped as well, we told him to take off his shirt and weapons, however we could only get the ones on the leather straps off him, the rest he kept.

He attempted to get up, struggling a lot. I attempted to help him, however he swatted my hand away, growling at me. He half hobbled outside, wincing in pain, holding his arm. 

We went to the outdoor hallways where we were trapped earlier, the bodies still being around here, blood splattering the floor.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked.

"I'm going to pretend it never happened." I growled at him.

"I'm not going to let you think that. I only have once chance and you are going to give me that chance."

"We are 6 years apart." He stated. I didn't know how he knew my age, but I didn't care.

"I only have one mate and I'd actually like to not die from depression because they leave me." I stated.

"Fine lightning dragon, what do you propose?"

"Well, we just act like friends. You come back to the guild and join and we will see where it goes from there." He scowled.

"I don't want to go with you guys." He stated.

"Too bad. Okay, another question, what type of dragon slayer are you?"

"Chaos, Fire and Lightning slayer." I looked at him shocked.

"You have three lacrimas?!" I almost shouted."No. Igneel, the king of the fire dragons taught me along with my dad and.....of all three since I was 3 up until I was 10." He stated.

"Question, does that mean you'll have three mates?" I asked. Natsu froze, nodding slightly.

"I'm pretty sure stripper is one. Dammit, can't everyone leave me alone." Natsu growled.

Stripper. Really. Never took Gray as gay. Ah well, most people don't see me as that either I guess, but I'm gonna have to share the brat with him and another, and since Gray isn't a dragon slayer he doesn't know.

I'll have to tell him because if not he'll never find out because Natsu ain't telling him anything.

"Who's your dad?" I asked, getting off of the topic of mates, seeing that it scared him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed, figuring what it meant.

"Okay, how about your mother?"

"Same as the last."

"You want to tell me anything about yourself?" I questioned.

"You know my name, age and some of my magic. I don't even know your name." He growled.

My eyes widened, he was right. He knew nothing about us, and we were constantly prying into him.

"Most of your magic?" I questioned, getting no answer.

"Fine, I'm Laxus, 22 years old Lightning Dragon Slayer, second generation. I am an S class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail and grandson of the current master." I stated.

I continued to try to talk to the boy, asking him questions, that he didn't answer, and then answering them myself from my perspective.

Soon I started to see that Natsu dozed off. When I heard soft snoring from the younger Mage I almost freaked out.

Bastard must be really tired from everything that happened today.

I smiled softly at him. He looked peaceful when he was asleep, not like he was going to kill someone, which is what he looked like regularly. I sighed. Picking the boy up bridal style, carrying him back inside before setting him across the couch.

I sat next to the couch, and soon fell back asleep myself.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke when the sun was just starting to rise. The back of my neck was bruised from Natsu, however if he didn't remove that tracker I would be dead and they would have found us again.

I can't believe I'm about to say this, but he saved all our lives. Especially me, from the explosive. Gray from the knife and Laxus from the other knife.

But the fact that I can't quite get through my head is the fact that this boy is only 15. I'm 18 and he's defiantly much more mature than most of the other guild members and maybe even myself. 

He also acts secretively, I have a feeling he's had a really bad past or he's evil. I'm going to go with the first one though. I don't know what has happened to him, however I know, we all know, that we are going to help save him.

I started to lean up, shaking Gray awake when I saw a sight that stunned me.

Gray mumbled some rude words since I woke him, however when he saw what I saw, his jaw dropped.

There was Natsu, laying across the old couch, asleep.

He looked quite peaceful. His injured leg was tucked into the cushion and his right arm was draped over his chest. Laxus was laying next to the couch. Gray woke Gildarts and I woke Laxus, trying to be quiet to not disturb the teen on the couch.

Gildarts was just as surprise as we were when he saw Natsu, Laxus however didn't look surprised at all.

I raised a brow at him, and he sighed.

"Last night I was taking to him outside for a bit and he just fell asleep in the middle so I carried him back inside." He explained.

"We should let him sleep for a bit." Gildarts said, we all agreed. We headed to the other side of the room, taking turns glancing over to the black haired boy.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Gray asked, I punched him for being rude.

"I think we should take him back to the guild and get him to join." Gildarts stated, Laxus and I nodded. Gray looked weary, however accepted after looking back over to the teen again.

We continued to talk about our course of action when Laxus picked up his two leather straps, filled with weapons.

"Jeez, how does this guy carry these around all the time?" He questioned.

I tried to pick up the other one, and had much difficulty. It was really frekin heavy.

What Laxus found interesting were the two longer blades that would rest on your back. The blades where about a foot or so long, with curved edges, good for throwing and close combat. One was had a black aura glowing around it, dark and evil. While the other was white, being pure, light magic.

Gildarts took the white one, examining the blade.

"Mm?" He hummed. I looked over to the blade. On the blade was a young boy, around 3 years old with salmon colored hair and tanned skin. He was standing with another Mage who had long, light blonde hair, going past the point we could see them.

The boy had a big grin on his face and the women was hugging the boy tightly, smiling at him.

On the other blade was the same boy, however he looked around 10 years old and now had black hair and a stoic face.

He smirked a bit, looking a little over to a man who stood about 6 inches taller than him, or at least how it looked on the small blade. The man looked like him, he had black hair and was wearing this black toga with a sheet type thing wrapped around him.

We stopped examine them when we heard a soft growl coming from behind us.


	4. To The Guild

Natsu P.O.V

I woke from my sleep, surprised to see that I had even fell asleep at all. The last thing I remember was being outside with Laxus and he was talking and asking me questions about my life.

Which I didn't answer.

And then I woke on the couch, he must have carried me back.

I stood up softly, looking around when I saw everyone looking at something. I saw a glint and knew exactly what hey we're looking at.

I growled at them, making them turn around quickly.

"Natsu, hey." Lucy said, trying to hide the fact they were looking at the blades my parents gave me.

"What the hell are you doing snooping through my stuff?!" I questioned.

The man I now knew as Gildarts broke the silence.

"Is this you on these blades?" I froze, they figured it out a lot quicker than I thought they would. I really did take them as a bag of rocks. That may just be because I know a lot of people who can act like a bag of rocks, even if they aren't human.

"......" I stayed silent, refusing to answer.

"That was you, the kid with the pink hair?" Gray asked, only wearing boxers.

"It was salmon dammit!" I shouted. IT IS NOT PINK.

"So that was you, what happened?" Laxus asked.

"Life." I replied blandly. 

"I recognize this man." Laxus said. I growled again, snatching the knives, putting them back in their slots, throwing the leather straps over my head again.

"I highly doubt that. You can leave now." I growled.

"Brat, I told you once and I'll tell you again. You are coming with us back to Fairy Tail weather you like it or not." The lightning dragon slayer stated. I growled at him again, even though every ounce of my body was telling me to listen to my mate.

Gah, why do I even have a mate, I don't want one! Let alone three dammit!! Stupid Stripper and Lightning Dragon and some other gay that I don't even know the name of.

God Dammit, I can't even say that I'm one too!!

I could kill them......

After yelling and threats from me I finally gave up.

"Gah! Fine, I'll come to your Fairy guild, however I don't promise that I'll join." I stated. The mages seemed to be happy at my response.

 

After many long hours, which I stayed silent for, and my wounds killing me, like I could just turn into my other form and they'd instantly heal, however that would alarm them and anyone within a 200 mile radius because of the sheer power, and any magic user on the continent. And I'd probably loose control and kill everyone.

We walked all the way to the guild once we entered the town, stopping in front of it.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lucy said happily.

I huffed. "Great guild. Bye now." I stated, starting to walk away, however Laxus caught me by the back of my straps, pulling me off the ground.

"Nope, your coming in and you are going to join."

I started yelling colorful words at him when Gildarts opened the guild doors, and soon everyone in the guild hall was staring at me and Laxus.

"Gray?" Someone questioned.

"No, that stripper is back there." I stated blandly.

Questions started to arise across the guild when a loud voice stopped them.

Laxus and I continued to argue as I struggled in his grip. I could easily cut his hand off or kill him, however I know I shouldn't do that.

Some lightning surrounded him, I followed in pursuit, my lightning having sparks of black and white mixed in.

We both growled at each other, I quickly changed my lightning to fire, white and black dancing in the flames as well. I upped the heat, Laxus quickly dropping me, where I then stopped the fire surrounding me.

"Bastard." I mumbled, brushing myself off.

"Uh, Natsu?" Gray started. I looked towards him.

"What the hell man?" The stripper then yelled.

"Dammit that hurt kid." Laxus said.

I growled. "Don't call me kid."

"How about shrimp?"

I growled.

"Shortie?"

I started to reach to my belt.

"Kiddy. Munchkin. Half pint-"

I cut him off by darting forward at inhuman speeds, or at least for others.

I held a black handle up to his face, inches from it.

"Say one more word," I paused, clicking the button of the handle, a blade jutting out, so close to his nose it looks like it is touching. "I dare you." I finished.

Even though he was much taller, I was stronger and more skilled in combat than him.

I started growling, but soon my hand were push down by Gildarts. "Okay, first rule if you want to join the guild, no knives." He stated.

"I told you I wasn't going to join the guild." I said. I was quite pissed now.

I heard someone coming up behind me, trying to interfere.

I quickly grabbed a new blade, throwing it behind me without a glance, hitting the person's clothes, bringing and knocking them to the floor.

I heard gasps and argues.

I turned to see a women with scarlet hair, sat on the floor. A knife in her skirt holding her down. Everyone was in utter shock.

I didn't know who this women was, but she was powerful that was for sure. Not Gildarts, Laxus or even close to me, but powerful.

"What in the world is going on here!!?" I heard a shout behind me. I turned to see a short man standing there, his head barely to my hips.

"Master, this guy just came in here and started a fight with Erza and Laxus and Gildarts." Someone shouted.

So this was Master, Laxus' grandfather.

The scarlet women finally got up, her, Laxus, Gildarts and the Master were stood in front of me as I was backed up to the wall of the guild.

I got cornered, again! I need to work on that.

"Salamander, watch it." Gildarts growled.

"Salamander? You mean this little punk is the notorious demon warrior that Gray and Lucy went off to fight?!" A man called, I could tell he was an iron dragon slayer.

"Yes, and what is it to you iron dragon?" I asked, crossing my arms. My shoulder stung slightly, however my leg was good, I hoped. It hurt a lot though, so it's probably not. Heh.

"Natsu, we said that you were going to come back and join the guild, what is this about?"

"Lightning dragon, you've got to understand the fact that I never agreed to join, I agreed to come. And I came, so I fulfilled what I said I was going to do. So now, let me go back to my home which is a bloody mess because I had to save your asses!" I shouted, officially pissed.

"Gildarts, what happened?" Their Master asked. As Gildarts was explaining everything that happened, while making sure I stayed put, I could fell a warm sensation on my left shoulder. I put my other hand up to it, and when I pulled away my hand was red with blood.

I quickly put my hand back on the wound, not wanting anyone to notice. The knife that had lodged itself just below the top of my shoulder, having gone through to my shoulder blade was currently in my possession, and I swear the next person who pisses me off is going to get it through their should blade. I had very limited movement of my arm at the moment, and I knew when I threw the knife that it was more than I should have done.

I looked up, looking at the flag with their guilds emblem on it.

Where do I know that from?


	5. Job Redo

Laxus P.O.V

As Gilarts was about done with the story I smelt blood, a lot of it. Gajeel and Wendy smelt it too for they were looking for the cause.

I looked over to Natsu, seeing him holding his left shoulder tightly, his face contorted a bit. Blood was running over his fingers and down to the floor.

His wound had reopened and it was bad. I was stunned for a second, having completely forgot that he was frekin injured the whole journey back which was a lot of walking!

"Natsu?" I asked, making everyone looked over to the black haired mage. He grunted.

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Gray said, making everyone look to him.

Everyone looked at us, not knowing why he was hurt yet. "When we were running from the mob, they were throwing knives, one was about to hit Gray, and none of us saw it, except Natsu who took the knife to the shoulder. Then after he stopped another knife from hitting me square in the head, that I wouldn't have been able to stop, he was shot in the leg. Finally, he took Lucy and cut out an explosive tracker that was shot in the back of her neck, which none of us knew about." I finished.

Wendy walked over to Natsu cautiously, raising her hands up, starting to heal him.

Natsu flinched at first, however after a moment he relaxed. "Thanks sky dragon." Natsu mumbled just loud enough for the dragon slayers to hear him.

In a couple of minutes Wendy finished, the wound having closed properly and it was healing at a much fast pace.

"So Master?" Gildarts asked, making us look over towards the two.

"Natsu may hang around the guild, however if he doesn't want to join quite yet that would be acceptable. He may take jobs with at least one other and can stay in the guild hall during the day." I nodded with his decision, a couple of members still didn't like him, including Erza.

The kid threw a knife at her and disabled her movements without looking, even I knew that we didn't want this kid as an enemy.

I looked back over to Natsu who was standing against the wall still. I raised an eyebrow. "That good?"

"Fine." He sighed. I smirked.

"Okay brats, since it is the end of the day you can head home now, we'll see you tomorrow." Gramps announced.

While we were talking the sun had gone down and it was pitch black outside.

Everyone started to file out, leaving Mira and Lisanna to clean up, Gramps and those who went to the S class mission and Natsu.

"Natsu?" Gildarts asked. "I said no knives."

He growled softly, but followed. Gildarts put his hands out. Natsu rolled his eyes, taking off the straps, however removed the two blades we examined earlier, grabbed a smaller strap meant only for those, and put those back on.

"And the belt." Natsu growled, but took off the tool belt.

"I know you have more."

"I'm keeping these, you took most already." Gildarts after a couple of moments agreed.

"Natsu, why'd you keep those two?" Lucy asked.

"You should already know blondie, you were snooping through my stuff." He stated, making Lucy back off.

"Okay Natsu, do you need somewhere to sleep?" I asked.

"Stupid question lightning dragon, I don't sleep, remember?"

"You slept last night."

"You bored me." I growled at his response.

Natsu then walked out of the guild hall, Gildarts putting his knives and weapons away safely in a box, hiding it in Master's office.

Natsu went straight towards the forest, soon blending in with the cover of the night. The last thing you saw was his white scaly scarf.

"Don't worry Gildarts, he will be back tomorrow." Gramps stated.

We nodded, heading off.

Gray P.O.V

Next morning

I went in a bit earlier the next morning. A couple of members where already there, including Gildarts, Laxus and Erza.

Erza was pretty mad at the kid from yesterday. He did successfully get a knife through her skirt and stuck her to the floor.

She looked ready to strangle him when he comes in, her gaze constantly drifting to the door.

Around 9 am Natsu finally showed up, along with most of the members, who got silent when he entered.

Laxus was sitting on the second floor like usual, however when Natsu came in he headed down.

Erza however beat him to it. She half stomped over to him. Her armor was on, and she wore black pants instead a skirt, hoping to not have another situation as yesterday.

"You! What do you have to say for yourself?" Erza went to grab his collar, however he ducked under her, continuing to walk forward a bit before turning around.

Erza was getting mad, and to be honest I felt bad for the kid, he was in for a world of hurt.

Maybe.

Or he'll dodge it, I really don't know.

Laxus smirked, coming up from behind him, putting a hand on his good shoulder. Natsu flinched, however he didn't look back.

"Erza, leave the kid alone." Laxus said.

"Don't call me kid." Natsu growled.

Laxus smirked however. "Too bad kid." Natsu looked extremely pissed, however he didn't move. 

"Why should I? He deserves punishment." Erza stated, calling out a sword, pointing it at the raven, mere inches from his face. However Natsu stood there, unwavering.

At this point everyone was watching. Especially Gramps and Gildarts. 

"He humiliated me." Erza stated. I almost laughed at the thought of what happened, but I didn't, I like to live too much. 

Natsu sighed, looking up to Erza who stood about 3 inches taller. "Sorry, just don't interfere next time." Erza's hand wavered, not expecting the boy to apologize.

"Wow kid, your more mature than Gray when he was your age, let alone him now." Laxus laughed.

I threw a punch at the bastard, Natsu walking away. Soon enough we were fighting, Erza caught my shoulder, me having lost my shirt. And hit my head against her armor.

It hurt and was so cold.

So cold.

But I'm an ice mage??? Ah well.

"What do you mean 'Gray's age' I though he was maybe older than him. Like 24?" Erza asked.

"Is he maybe just like a year younger, because that won't make a difference?" Lisanna stated.

Currently Wendy and Romeo where the youngest at 14, well next to the exceeds. They are 8. And the next was 17, which was Lissanna. Everyone else was our age or older.

"Natsu's 15." Laxus stated.

"Eh????!!!!!!" Everyone who happened to be in the guild shouted.

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Master spit out his drink, looking straight at Natsu.

"Your 15?!"

"Yes."

"I really thought you were like 20 at least."

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Many reasons kid." Laxus sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Whatever." He said. I walked up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, he flinched again. He obviously didn't like contact with others, but who could blame him, who knows how long he's been alone.

"So, wanna go on a job?" I asked, right before he could answer Erza cut me off.

"No, you need punishment still." I shivered at the thought, Natsu raised a brow.

"Oh, the job to defeat me?" Natsu asked, I nodded.

"Okay, we can still fight if you want, you win you can consider the job done and no punishment I guess." He stated.

I looked up. "Can I really do that?" I asked excitedly.

"You still want to fight him?" Someone shouted.

"Haha, why not? I'm going to beat this kid's ass into the ground!" Natsu frowned at my statement, almost looking hurt. I wonder why?

"That would be acceptable. And Gray, one thing. No reward, you are fighting to see if you get punished or not, or you have to do that." Gramps said, I shivered.

Natsu P.O.V

I didn't know what that was, but I knew that whatever it was, was horrible. Everyone shivered at it.

I sighed, heading outside.

"Where're you going?" Gray asked.

"Do you really want to ruin the guild hall Ice Princess?" He growled at my comment, but followed, along with the rest of the guild. Gramps started crying, saying something on the lines of 'thank you my god' I don't know.

The sky dragon kept close, ready to heal someone if they got injured.

Once we got to a nice sized field, I put up a barrier along the grounds, locking out he other mages.

"Hey, that's my job!" A boy with long green hair shouted.

A women with brunette hair and a bottle of beer started a betting score, and it was about tied.

I looked back to Gray, who was currently without a shirt and smirked.

"Ready Ice Princess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated and criticism is welcomed!


	6. New Home

Normal P.O.V

"Ready Ice Princess?" Natsu asked.

"You ready flame brain?" Gray taunted back.

"Begin!" Gildarts shouted from the front of the other mages.

Gray made the first move. "Ice Make, Arrows!" He shouted, dozens of arrows going straight to Natsu, who didn't even move, he let the arrows go straight to him. However they melted before they could touch him.

Natsu's flames were around him, having melted the ice. Natsu smirked, putting his hands in his pockets. However Gray was pissed at the much younger mage, his ice was supposed to be special. No one should be able to melt it, especially that easily.

"Ice Make Hammer." It melted. "Excalibur!" It melted too. "Cannon!"

Everything melted .

"I can do this all day Ice Mage, however I know you cannot, so you can either surrender and take whatever punishment that is. Or I can finish this quickly, you will be unconscious and then you can take your punishment. What will it be?" Natsu asked, moving his hands behind his head, looking relaxed.

"You are the one who said you wanted to fight me."

"No, I never said I wanted to fight you, I said you could. I knew the whole time that you are no where near as strong as Laxus or Gildarts." Natsu stated with a shrug.

"Ice Make-" 

However Gray was unable to finish his sentence because Natsu all of a sudden disappeared into the shadows, then emerged out of Gray's. Natsu brought his hand down on the back of Gray's neck, making the Ice mage pass out, face first into the dirt.

"And the winner is Natsu!" Gildarts shouted. Half a the mages celebrating, and the other half not, for they lost money from the bets Cana had people place.

Natsu then bent down, waving his hand over the raven's head, a soft yellow glow emitting from his hand. After a moment Gray's eyes snapped open, him jumping up quickly.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You got your ass handed to you by a 15 year old, that's what!" A drunken Cana shouted, Natsu and many of the other members sweat dropped. 

"Punishment time." Erza announced, Gray's face paling as he was being dragged away by Titania. Lucy sighed, being glad that she was told that she would only have to work at the bar for a few weeks without pay, which she was fine with because her rent wasn't due for another month since she just paid it. 

Gramps cleared his throat as Laxus and Gildarts followed him as they walked up to the other raven, standing there with his arms behind his head and eyes closed, facing out towards the water.

"Boy, from what I saw today, I will be more than happy if you agreed to join our guild." Makorov said, getting no response. "However I understand if you don't want to at the moment, however if you are going to stay around here, I would prefer if you were to stay with a member."

This caught the boy's attention, Natsu turning around to face them at this point. He tried to keep a straight face, however his eyes showed fear.

"I'm just fine."

"You need somewhere to sleep."

"I don't sleep."

"Too bad, Laxus offered for you to stay at his place until you get your own or you are away, however since you are not technically an adult yet, (Not until he is 16) We are your guardians."

Natsu froze. "What, you got to be kidding, right?" Natsu said, dropping his arms to his sides. "No kid, we aren't. You've been on your own for too long and you need someone to help take care of you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Too bad, your coming with me." Laxus said. Natsu was about to slip away into the shadows and they all knew it, so Laxus grabbed his straps, holding him up in the air.

"Let's go kid, you can get comfy there and we will come back to the guild tomorrow." Laxus said, carrying Natsu off as he struggled in his grip, yelling words to the mage that made some of the older mages cover Wendy and Romeo's ears, yelling back at the teen.

 

Soon they arrived towards the outskirts of town, Natsu having gotten out of Laxus's grip a while ago, and was now walking next to the lightning mage, head down. Natsu wouldn't admit it, but it pained him to fight Laxus, Gray was a different story. He didn't know so Natsu could beat him up, just not too bad. He had no control over who was his mate, and he was pretty pissed that he even had one, however every being in him told him that he should accept the second generation dragon slayer and ice mage, however he was scared to.

Terrified even.

Natsu had been left alone, abandoned many times, and he finally decided that he would never get attached to anyone again, hence he started fighting in the arena with dark mages. 

However, now these people are walking into his life, and now he doesn't know what to do anymore. Every single time that he attempts to push these people away, they just come closer and closer to him, trying to pry back into his personal life, and trying harder to get him to open up to everyone.

And Natsu doesn't know what to do at all.

And Master had figured this out, along with Gildarts and Laxus. They knew he was scared, even though he tried his best to hide it. The boy was young and tried to act like an adult, however he just wasn't cut out to be like that yet. He still held innocence that kids hold, and he is trying to push everyone away and act like he can handle himself, when in reality he just needs help, however he is too scared to ask for it, therefore he puts on a mask to hide it.

That is why they made him stay with Laxus. To be honest they made up the living alone thing, and luckily Natsu bought it. The other two knew that Laxus was closer to his age, and they didn't feel comfortable putting Natsu in the hands of anyone else at the guild.

Once they entered the house, Laxus took off his shoes and then sat on the couch, Natsu following, not really knowing what he should do.

"Natsu, will you talk to me?" Laxus asked, actually sounding sincere. Even though he seems quite mean and tough, he isn't being this way with the teen for many reasons. One, he was obviously scared. Two, Laxus didn't want to screw this up because he was his mate, and Laxus knew this would be his only chance of a relationship. And three, because Natsu was broken, and needed someone.

Natsu ignored him, pulling his right leg up on the couch, he wore short black socks, and he usually wore combat boots, which were now off, so his calf was exposed. The bandages were wrapped up his right calf, where he had been shot.

Natsu didn't want to admit it, but it stung every time he took a step. He touched his wound, flinching at the pain that shot up his leg, before signing and putting it back down on the floor.

Laxus saw his discomfort, and didn't really know what to think, he thought it was fine, however he could tell it hurt quite a bit.

"Natsu~?" Laxus said, putting a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch, and pull away.

"I realize that you are not happy about this decision, and I know you probably don't want to be here." He paused, however Natsu continued to not pay attention. "However you need to understand that we are attempting to help you."

"Laxus, you need to understand that I didn't need help, I was fine where I was." Natsu was lying, however he needed to lie to himself to try to keep believing it.

"You weren't fine."

"And this isn't your place to know that or judge if I was or not."

"You need someone to help you, you've been on your own for probably a long while, and your still a kid." Natsu growled.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Laxus asked, Natsu at this point looked up, into the other mage's eyes.

He paused, he didn't know if he wanted to or not.

"I'll tell you this much. My mother 'died' when I was three, I have little memory of her, however from what my dad said, she started a guild when she was quite young, and my dad was part of the guild as well. She was their first master too. When she 'died', my father took me to an island where we lived together, and later with Igneel, the king of the fire dragons where they taught me an extensive amount of magic. I cannot remember the name of the guild, and I don't remember the emblem, however I'm still looking for the guild that both my parents were, and still are, part of. They all left me, all three of them, hence I don't want to be with anyone else." Natsu finished, hiding his face in his knees, having pulled them up on the couch.

Natsu left out some major parts of the story. The other guild, his members, his other family and the other people, and dragons that trained him.

Laxus nodded, continuing to sit there, not exactly knowing what to do. He rested his hand on the boy's back, rubbing circles in attempt to clam him down.

Natsu pulled his legs closer, continuing to hold back everything that he had built up over the past five years.

"Just know, that when you want to talk to someone about everything else, I will always be here, 'kay Natsu?" Natsu nodded slightly from his spot.

"Good, now will you try to actually sleep tonight?"

"I'm scared." Laxus was shocked with the younger male's response, however he regained his composure quickly.

"I'll be right here." Natsu nodded, standing up, cringing at the pressure of his leg. Laxus quickly picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to his room.

Natsu was shocked and was blushing furiously, however he didn't fight the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus lay him on the bed, throwing him a smaller pair of shorts and a t shirt to wear as pajamas, which he changed into quickly, then laid down.

Natsu closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep, this being the first time that he will get a full nights rest in 5 years.

And the reason for this, was that he knew his mate would be by his side the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute Laxus and Natsu!!  
> (I know i have like no notes, shhh)


	7. THE Guild

Normal P.O.V

Natsu woke slightly around 8am. The sun was still working its way up into the sky as the two boys slept together on the queen sized bed, that was pushed up against the wall in Laxus's bedroom.

Natsu took a sharp breath in, just having woken up. He was pressed up against Laxus's chest, the other male luckily having on a plain grey t-shirt on. Natsu's face was pressed to his chest and their legs were tangled together. The older male had his arms wrapped protectively around the younger, more frightened mage.

Natsu let out an "Eep!" Pushing away from the other Mage who was woken up from this.

Laxus breathed in deeply, looking over to his mate, who was struggling to get out of his iron grip, even when he was sleeping, which pissed Natsu off to no end.

Like really, the unconscious man was stronger than him now. Well, that's because he consciously keeps 95% of his power locked away. And he rarely uses the whole 5% that he has access to.

That, and he was being a complete spazz.

Laxus sighed, and turned over on the bed, taking Natsu with him, allowing he boy to be on the edge of the bed. Laxus continued to hold him, looking at the younger boy.

"You know, you look nice in my clothes." Laxus smirked looking at Natsu.

Since Natsu had borrowed Laxus's clothes, they were really big on him. So currently his large shirt showed his shoulder, and was crumpled up to his mid chest, showing off his six pack. Along with that, the shorts he wore were sagging down, showing a sharp and pronounced V in his hips. 

The Raven's arms were pinned to his sides by the blond, and he couldn't cover himself up as the blond's arm was draped over his bare abs. Natsu continued to pull away, blushing furiously and frightened at the same time, Laxus got his response and let go of him.

Natsu was quickly covered in a golden light as he rolled off of the bed, landing on his feet, cringing in pain at his leg.

Natsu had requipped into his regular clothing, having remembered that Gildarts 'took' most of his weapons. That he actually had back already, the box was now filled with sand that Natsu kept in his requip storage, because he lived in the desert for a couple of years. And sand is useful, like in this case. Who really knows, he might just like sand. Whatever.

Natsu had a dagger in either hand, snarling at the other man. Laxus's eyes widened at this.

"Another one of your many magics?"

"Yes, now don't pull that crap again." Natsu requipped the daggers away, keeping the two blades on his back. He pulled up his white, scaly scarf a bit to cover more of his chin before turning away.

He hated what just happened, it brought back memories that he continued to push away, memories that would only bring up more memories, all in which were sad and horrible.

Laxus slowly got up, changed, and then followed Natsu into the kitchen where he stood, facing a wall.

Natsu's face was still faintly blushed as he scowled at he wall.

"The wall didn't do anything, you know?" Laxus commented.

"Bastard." He teen mumbled. Laxus chuckled, making the other Mage glare at him.

"You want breakfast brat?"

"Don't eat breakfast."

"Well, when and what do you eat?"

"Once every other day, and usually water and a meat of sorts."

"Okay meat- wait did you say once every other day?!!!" Laxus screamed, Natsu covered his ears.

"Jeez, don't be so loud. And yeah, there wasn't much available in the desert, so I just got used to that much food, like how I got used to sleeping once every week or so. I'm currently taking advantage of this time now to sleep since I'm not having problems, but I can still stay awake for a couple weeks if I wanted. And go 6 days without food and 5 without water and still function normally."

"You know what brat, you are insane. And crazy. Any normal person would be dead."

"I'm not normal." Natsu scuffed.

"Whatever, we can go to the guild and get something there, Mira's cooking is good. Do you have any money?"

"Yeah, remember that job, if you killed me you got half my money."

"That was billions of jewels!"

"Yeah, I was good at fighting. Get tens of thousands and millions for each fight. And I won them all." Laxus face dropped.

'Crap, I really thought they were lying. I've heard of these arenas and the guys there range from, let's say Gray's strength to mages maybe even more powerful, than some of the 10 Wizard Saints. And if he's fought 500 plus mage's, than he probably fought someone my strength, Gildarts's and Gramps's, and he won them all!' Laxus thought

"Whatever brat, let's go."

The pair walked to the guild in silence, and when they entered everyone turned to look at them quickly, getting a glare from then ravenette. They walked up the the bar, taking a seat on bar stools, Natsu leaving an empty one in between them.

"Ok brat." Natsu growled. "You said you sometimes don't eat for, what was it, 4 days?"

"6."

At this point Team Erza (Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Gajeel and Pantherlily) along with Mira, Lissanna, Master, Gildarts and Team Shadow Gear were watching. Everyone else tried to ignore the new boy, however listened in on the two dragon slayers conversation.

"Ok,6. Where are you on that."

"4."

"Yep, your insane." Gildarts announced, placing a hand on Natsu's shoulder, Natsu flinched in pain for that was his bad shoulder, however hid it well.

"Mira?" The platinum haired Mage nodded, retreating into the kitchen.

"Hey Gramps, can you grab me the box we put Natsu's weapons in?" Gramps nodded. He retreated to his office, coming back quickly.

Laxus opened it, frowning. "Knew it brat." Laxus picked up the box, dumping it on the table to reveal a bunch on sand, everyone in the guild sweat dropped.

"You got them back already, but you weren't touching them, how'd you requip?" At this Erza came closer.

"I don't need to touch something to requip it. I can also do this....." After a moment Natsu had a red mound of fabric.

"What the hell is this?" He asked, looking straight at Erza.

She stared a him in awe, as the Mage had just gone into her inventory and took out her strawberry costume.

"Is this supposed to be a strawberry, and this........" A maid outfit appeared in his other hand. "I don't even know anymore." He sighed, putting them back in the red head's inventory as she stood there, about to blow a fuse.

"Why you!!" she yelled, pulling out a sword, pointing it as his face, however soon it disappeared, and within a second reappeared in his hands.

"I can requip anything I want away that isn't living, and then use it against the person. My requip is as fast as the speed of light, so if you pull that crap again..." at this Natsu returned the sword, pulling out her fire sword (I don't know, the one that comes with the fire empress armor) "I'll cut you down."

Laxus,along with a couple of the other members smirked at the young boy, Erza was about to explode with anger however. 

"HAHAHA, that was perfect!" Gray shouted, only to get punched in the face by Titania.

Natsu sighed, turning in his chair to face the bar, Mira bringing the two dragon slayers their food. Laxus dug in, however Natsu ate slowly, only eating maybe five bites before stopping.

"Kid, you need to eat."

"And you need to stop calling me kid."

"You said you haven't eat in 4 days Natsu, that's not okay." Gray stated, only wearing his boxers.

"Hmm, oh. I'm used to it, anyways I'm trying to think... Oh, hey Gramps, do you have some sort of slogan for this guild?"

Master Makorov looked at him because of the weird request, however complied.

"Yes we do my boy, it's.... Do fairies have tails, to they even exist. Nobody knows for sure, and like them this guild is an eternal mystery, an eternal adventure. " Natsu cringed.

'You have got to be joking, this is the guild!'

"Who was the first master of Fairy Tail?"

"Mavis Vermillion."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay Gramps, I'll join your guild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe


	8. Mom and Mates

Natsu P.O.V

"Okay Gramps, I'll join your guild." I stated. Many people across the guild hall looked at me suprised, most froze and a couple even dropped their beer. 

"I understand that you may all not want me in the guild, but I'd like to join."

"Of course my boy!" Gramps exclaimed. "Just tell us your magic and where you would like your guild stamp."

"My main magics are Fire, Apocolypse and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, and right shoulder, red please."

 

After I got my mark I had gone upstairs with Laxus, Gray was downstairs and Gajeel went home.

Earlier today I felt the pull towards him as I do towards a mate. Gajeel had felt it too. It happened right after I got my guild mark as I was walking upstairs with Laxus. I touched him on accident and I could feel the spark, Laxus felt it too. At that point the iron dragon went home, obviously flustered and confused.

"So, that's number three in the course of 48 hours."

"Fuck you."

"So, why'd you join the guild?"

"I told you last night." I deadpanned, looking the blonde straight in the eyes as his slowly started to realize what that meant.

"B-but, w-w-what. Y-YOU L-L-LIAR. T-T-THE HE-HELL-L!" everyone in the guild froze, looking up at the stuttering dragon slayer as I smirked inwardly.

"Ah, I see. You aren't as dumb as I thought you were."

"WHAT THE HELL, SHE NEVER HAD A KID! PLUS SHE DIED YEARS AGO, YOU'D HAVE TO BE LIKE, 100 OR SOMETHING! EXPLAIN BASTARD."

"Don't wanna." I said, leaning back in my chair as the whole guild sweat dropped.

"What is all the rukus up there?" Scarlet shouted. I smirked. I pissed off two people at once, just my luck.

"This bastard just claimed..... you know I can't even say it. How!?" Asked a slightly crazed Laxus, at this point everyone was pretty worried about him.

"Oh, she never died. Her body did, however her soul didn't, plus my father was able to construct her soul in a way to be alive again. She's actually immortal, yesterday when I said 'dead', I just meant that nobody could see her becuase she lost her magic power. She is still stuck on the island I grew up on, collecting magic power and waiting for me and father to come back."

"You said your father was dead."

"Ahhh... he's immortal too. At the time he was killed in front of me I really thought he was dead, so that is simply what I tell everyone, however if I think it through carfully he simply faked his death so that I could finally be free."

"That's cruel."

"Not really. I know where they are, I can go back when I feel that I am truely powerful enough to take back....." I cut out, realizing that I had already revealed a lot. 

"Wait, the women on your sword is your mother?" I nodded, smirking. The bastard caught on.

He put out his hand, and I sighed, handing him long knife my parents gave me.

He studied it.

"It fits her picture."

"You thought I was lying, that hurts." I fake pouted

"Gramps!" Laxus shouted, passing the knife to the old man as he climbed the stairs. Now that I look around Gray, Lucy, Erza, Mira and Gramps were all up here while everyone else observed from downstairs. 

"N-Natsu, this is your mother?"

"I'm not lying, those three magics that she taught you. I know them too, plus an alteration of each one based on my father's magic, plus the forth one."

"Forth one?"

"You're not strong enough to use it, maybe I'll tell you at one point."

"Well my boy." Gramps gulped, handing me back my mother's fighting knife. "Why wasn't this heard of? Can we meet her if she is still alive?"

"Woah woah. Not now, maybe at one point."

 

Normal P.O.V

 

At this point everyone else in the guild was about ot blow a fuse from not knowing what this was all about.

"What is this all about Natsu?" Gray and Gajeel yelled, the iron dragon slayer having came back to the guild right as the argument and yelling started from Laxus.

"Oh, Gramps can tell you if he sees it's fit. Laxus I'm heading home." Natsu stated, jumping the railing from the second floor, landing softly before exiting the guild, Laxus following quickly behind.

Gramps was frozen still from shock. 

"Brats listen up, and don't fight me on this. I am not telling any of you this, the only ones that will know is myself, Laxus and all other S class mages, and obviously Natsu. Leave the topic alone. Gray, Gajeel, you two go to Laxus's house, Natsu will explain what this is all about there, got it?" Everyone nodded, however the two mages were confused on why they had to go to Laxus's, but then Gajeel understood, however confused on how Master knew.

"Come on Gray."

At Laxus's.

Gajeel and Gray entered Laxus house without even knocking to see a special sight. And when special is used here, it's meant as wtf.

Natsu was pinned up against the wall by a pissed Laxus who was shouting at him. Natsu looked calm, however his cheeks were flushed and his fists where clenched. The much taller mage had his hands on either of the much shorter boy's shoulders, holding him against the wall.

Natsu struggled a bit, however with only 1% of his strength he was unable to do so, but he wasn't really trying. Laxus's body was pushed up against the raven's to keep him from getting away.

Gajeel was pissed at the sight of Natsu being held down so he quickly turned his hand into an iron club, knocking the S class mage off of the teen.

"What the hell do you think your doing Sparky?!" Gajeel yelled, Gray just sort of stood there.

Natsu was rubbing his left shoulder, mumbling about how he wish he could heal himself right now.

The teen was glaring at all three of them before he started to leave.

He started to pass Gray and Gajeel before the iron dragon slayer grabbed his shoulder, holding him in place.

"And where do you think you are going. Gramps sent us here to talk because he obviously knows."

The teen growled. "You don't want someone like me, you don't know what I'm capable of and you don't know what I've done. Let me leave."

"I don't get to choose who it is brat and neither does Stripper or Sparky over there, but if it's you there is probably a reasons."

"Screw you."

"The world made it so I'd do that to you." Gajeel smirked, Natsu blushed darkly, but continued to growl, punching the iron dragon slayer in the gut, making him fold over.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gray shouted.

"Gray, are you gay?" Laxus deadpanned.

"H-huh?!"

"Are you?!" Demanded Laxus. Gray nodded faintly.

"Good, here is your boyfriend." He said, shoving Natsu at him, making the half naked boy catch him from falling as he had tripped in the process.

"N-Nani!?"

"Dragon slayers have mates Gray, and Natsu is the equivalent of three dragon slayers, so three mates."

"So, you mean.... we all are." Gray pales at this.

"Are you joking."

"I wish he was." Natsu murmured, however they all heard him, Gray too since Natsu was still in his embrace, which he was now getting out of.

"I'm leaving, Laxus tell them what you want."

"Where do you think you are going brat?!"

"Forest. Where I won't be assaulted." Natsu then disappeared into the shadows. 

 

That night the three mates of the most powerful being of, maybe even the universe, were utterly confused about what they now knew. 

But they know nothing yet.


	9. First full Day at the Guild

Gray P.O.V

Gajeel and I spent the night at Laxus's after they had finished explaining everything to me. And let's just say that I am pretty lost. Like, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend right now. Like yes, I wanted to have one, but I wasn't currently looking for one.

But then all of a sudden they tell me the only person I'll truly be happy with is Natsu. A boy that is 2 years younger than me and is completely secretive and probably doesn't like me that much.

And not only that, but I'll have to share him with the Iron and Lightning dragons slayers.

Like really!?

I couldn't sort out my feelings. I though that I had felt something when I first saw Natsu in the arena, however I just thought it was from the excitement of how easy I thought the job was going to be.

Which I was wrong, that bastard is tough.

We waited at the house for a while, hoping for Natsu to turn up, however after he didn't, so around mid day we headed to the guild, where I currently was.

It was nearing 6 at night and Natsu still wasn't there.

Gildarts walked up to me. "Have you seen the kid-" he was cut off by a black figure quickly dropping in front of him, flipping the larger man over my head and onto the table I was sitting at, smashing it, silencing the guild at the sight of our ace mage being thrown down like a rag doll.

"The hell, how many time to I have to tell you? Don't. Call. Me. Kid!" The boy, who I've now identified as Natsu, said.

"Fire breath, when the hell did you get here?" I asked, sanding over the teen by quite a lot.

"I've been here the whole day Ice Princess, I spent the night here. "

"Huh, how'd you get in?"

"I went through the wall, and I've been up on the rafters all day."

"The wall?!" Wakaba yelled, having listened in on our conversation.

"Yes, and don't eavesdrop."

"I think it's a little too late for that." I said, Natsu sweat dropping, realizing that everyone was looking at us.

"Gildarts?" I questioned to see him dazed on the floor, attempting to sit up. "Crap that hurt."

Everyone froze. He just complained that it hurt.

"Just how strong are you Natsu?!" I shouted along with many others.

"Well, lets see. I keep most of my powers locked up within myself because it would be catastrophic if they were released, so I give myself easy access to about 5%, however I usually use less than a percent of it, the other 4% is just there in case, easily accessed whenever I wish."

The entire guild was looking at him at this point.

And the main reason.

He could probably challenge Gildarts and tie, with 1% of his magic!!!!!

"N-no w-w-way?!!!" Gajeel and I shouted.

He simply shrugged before going to sit down, everyone watching him.

"Gramps?" Laxus questioned.

"I guess it makes sense, saying who his mother was, however she was never this powerful."

"Oh, she wasn't. She only holds about 40% of my power, and my father around 90% of my power."

"JUST WHO THE HELL IS YOUR FATHER IF SHE RIVALED THE FI-!!!!!!!" I was cut off by Natsu covering my mouth.

"Only you and the S class mages know."

"Actually only you four and myself know for now. I don't want to risk telling the others. I won't even be telling Gildarts." Gramps stated. We nodded.

"But we would like to know who your father is."

"No." Natsu deadpanned as pulled a knife out of his requip storage and twirled it at insane speed between his fingers. I sighed, walking up behind and him and attempting to snatch the blade away, however the teen, moved it away and continued.

"Really Gray, you thought you were going to get that?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oi, watch it bastard just because you and I are ma-Hmp!!" I tried to continue to shout however Natsu had his hand tightly over my mouth, not only that, we weren't even in the guild anymore, we were in the forest. Natsu let me go.

"Say that word in front of anyone at the guild and I'll slit your throat." He growled, tightening his grip of the short blade in his hand.

"S-sorry, it's not like I want the guild to know either, it just s-slipped." I stuttered a bit under the teen's look. He looked ready to murder me, and who knows, he just might, he did just teleport us to the forest or something.

"Can we go back to the guild?" I asked. He 'ughed' me before grabbing my shoulder, bringing us back. I had a bit of a headache from that, however what was giving me more of a headache was everyone now shouting at us, asking what that was all about.

"Nothing happened okay, calm down guys." I said, they all cast me another look before turning away, however Erza didn't buy it, as well as Gajeel and Laxus, who knew that Natsu had probably threatened me.

"Natsu, come outside and talk with me." Erza commanded, Gramps even looked worried at this new revelation. "Whatever Scarlet." He sighed, getting up off of the stool he was sitting at, however Erza looked at him sideways.

"How'd you know my last name?"

"Jeez you aren't that bright." Erza growled as I could feel the dark aura rising off of the knight, and the rest of the guild was cowering away from her. "One, it's the color of your hair, so many people might call you that. And two, the reason I called you that is because Jellal has told me a lot about you and the guild, but mostly you." Natsu sighed, and we froze and Erza blushed.

"Wait, when did you meet up with Jellal my boy?" Gramps asked.

"Oh, well since I know your an ally of his I'll tell you. After he broke out of prison 5 years ago, we ran into each other and I helped him get out of the Rune Knights path and in exchange he pointed me in the direction of a secluded place, which was the desert. We traveled for 10 months, so we talked a bit." He shrugged, many sweat dropping at his casual tone.

"Jeez, do you know everybody?" I asked sarcastically.

"I have people everywhere ice prick." I was about to shout back when Erza cut me off.

"Whatever, just don't randomly leave with a guild member and don't threaten people."

"No promises cake lover." Natsu said in a mocking way as I prayed for his life.

"NO ONE INSULTS MY CAKE!"

"Wow, Fernandes wasn't lying." Natsu smirked, Erza drew out a sword, which quickly disappeared. Erza continued to call out different weapons at an alarming rate until she finally sunk to her knees panting, Natsu stood there, looking up at the ceiling with a bored expression.

"Well that was different." He mumbled before walking out of the guild, Laxus and Gajeel following close behind. I stayed for a couple of minutes extra before sneaking out of the guild as Juvia was looking away.

I was scared to tell her that I wasn't into girls, and therefore was not in to her, but I'm mainly afraid of what Mira will do because her 'OTP' or whatever that is has broken.

I don't know, that demon lady can be, well, a demon at times.

 

I finally got to Laxus's place, I don't know why but that is pretty much the meet up place now.

I walked in to see the two older dragon slayer grumbling in the kitchen as Natsu was laying on the couch, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Did I miss something?" I questioned.

"Natsu, Erza is really gonna' ta kill ya for this." Gajeel stated, I raised a brow at him.

"He said he was able to convince this Jellal to come here to see Erza. You know that women's got a crush on the prick." Laxus stated, I snorted in amusement, this would be pretty fun to see.

"Natsu why are you such a bitch sometimes?" I asked as he opened his eyes, looking at me from the other room.

"Because it is fun to make people who are older than you feel like they got to figure out their lives when I myself have so many more problems then all of you combined, really takes the pressure off for a bit. Anyways he won't be here for a month or so."

"What's going on in your life?"

"Classified."

"Brat." Laxus said in a warning tone.

"Laxus." Natsu copied as a tick mark appeared on the blond's forehead.

Natsu snorted. "It's late, just go to bed."

"Sleep tonight because we know you didn't last night." Laxus commanded, the raven scowled, however complied.

I was about to leave to go back to my apartment however Laxus told us to just stay here, plus he didn't want me to walk through the street in boxers, which I found that was all I was wearing.

Laxus had two beds and a couch and a small hammock that could be hung up in the large bed room. The room had a queen sized bed with a small dresser next to it with a lacrima clock and lamp. Across the room was a set of drawers and connectors to connect a hammock in the corner of the room. When we questioned him about it he said it just came with the house and decided it was cool.

Gajeel and Laxus just decided to share the bed after Natsu threatening to cut their balls off if the didn't stop arguing, so they slept on opposite ends. The guest room was where I was supposed to go, however being too lazy to go there, I lay in the hammock, being only in my jeans, which I found, but soon Natsu came back in while the lights where off, I don't think he realized I was in the hammock.


	10. Awkward Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuteness ahead

Normal P.O.V

 

Gray was laying in the hammock with the lights off, half asleep. Gajeel and Laxus were lying on opposite ends of the bed on the other side of the large room. Natsu had been told to stay in the same room as them, even though there was a perfectly good couch, that was only 4 feet long, and a guest bed with no comfort or sheets, and there was also the cozy floor.

Natsu gave up and decided to go lie in the dumb hammock, he didn't plan on sleeping, so he waited in the kitchen until he knew they would be asleep, thinking Gray was in the guest room somewhere. Natsu requipped into a pair of boxers and no shirt, which is what the rest of them were wearing at this point, however after a couple of seconds he decided to throw on a shirt as well to prevent another incedent like the other night.

Natsu shivered at the thought of that, memories of the white haired man, flickering between his illusion form of a younger man, and an older man, in his 60s or something. All he knew was that the man was too old for what he did.

Natsu tried to push the horrible memory away, however he couldn't do it, the images were flooding in as he started to breath heavily.

Natsu shook his head, calming himself a bit, trying to convince himself that he was okay, but he was on the verge of having a panic attack.

Yes, a kid with killer instincts, insanely powerful and the son of probably the two strongest mages, was having a panic attack.

Natsu, however, wouldn't accept that, his breathing was still uneven, however he continued to walk to the hammock.

Natsu walked over to the corner of the room, jumping softly into the hammock on his stomach, however instead of a soft material, he was met with a person. Natsu's breathing became heavy again as the person underneath of him looked up at the other, worry laced into his expression.

"Natsu, the hell- you okay?"Gray asked as Natsu closed his eyes, not wishing to look at his mate. "Natsu, tell me." Natsu shook his head, attempting to get out of the hammock, however the ice mage wrapped his arms around Natsu's smaller figure, pulling him against him.

"Calm down." The ice mage cooed, rubbing circles on the teen's back as he buried his head into his bare shoulder. Gray recognized this as a panic attack. He was familiar with them himself, he had had maybe 5 or 6 after Ur had died, and a bit after he joined the guild. He could hear Natsu breathing heavily down the hall before he had come into the room, however Gray didn't want to disturb him. The ice mage was glad Natsu came in the hammock with him, even if he didn't see him.

"Natsu, sleep." Gray commanded softly. The triple dragon slayer opposed to this, trying to push up, however Gray pulled him back down, playing with his hair as his head rested on his chest, however their feet were about even.

"Natsu, listen. I realize you are insanely physically strong, and quite mentally strong, however I can tell that you lack emotional skill. You hide your emotion Natsu, you try to convince yourself things that aren't true, like how you are okay." Gray gulped as Natsu looked away in shame, realizing that Gray was completely true on all of this. "You tell yourself it is okay, but sometimes it is okay if you want to fall and break."

"Thanks Gray." Natsu mumbled into his chest, resting his head over his heart, burying his face into his mate's chest, his black bangs covering his eyes as he closed them.

Gray smiled softly, playing with his mate's soft hair before sleeping.

'Maybe he will be a good boyfriend.'

 

It was early morning as Gajeel woke up, shoving Laxus as well, getting punched in the arm by a sleepy lightning dragon slayer. They both threw on loose t shirts quickly before going to exit the room, not before checking on their insecure mate.

However what they saw was different from what they had expected.

Natsu was curled up on top of Gray. Their legs were tangled together, Natsu's head rested on Gray's chest. One of Gray's hands were tangled in Natsu's spiky hair and the other was resting on his back while Natsu's arms were either covering his face or laid out next to the ice mage.

Both of them growled softly at the scene before them on instinct, not yet recognizing one another as another friend, not a foe.

Since dragon slayers have sensitive ears, Natsu woke to their growling, moaning slightly as he woke. He slowly woke, looking forward, only to see two of his mates looking straight at him, which he jumped slightly at, however next he noticed he was lying on top of Gray. He blushed lightly before lying back onto the ice mage, which surprised the other two, as Gray stayed asleep.

"Too tired for this shit, I'll get up later." Natsu mumbled before yawning and resuming his previous position. Natsu was out in a matter of seconds, the other two slayers scowled before walking out of the room.

Laxus and Gajeel grumbled softly to themselves, promising to have a 'talk' with Gray later. They both ate a light breakfast before changing. It was about noon and the two younger mages were still asleep.

"I'm waking them up." Gajeel stated as he started towards the bedroom.

The iron dragon slayer put his hand in Natsu's shoulder, shaking him lightly, however was met with a fist in his face, throwing him against the wall across the room.

"What the heel ya bastard!" Gajeel shouted, a tick mark on his forehead and Laxus laughed at the scene.

"What the hell ya iron bastard I was sleeping!" Natsu grumbled, leaning up.

Gray woke up at this point, surprised to see what was in from of him, however more surprised to see Natsu was still half on top of him.

Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he liked the warmth the dragon slayer emitted, since his body temperate is higher than the usual person, due to his magic.

Natsu leaned up, sitting at one end of the hammock as Gray followed, sitting up at the other end.

Gray, not surprisingly, had stripped down from his pants to his boxers in the night. Luckily, he wasn't completely nude.

"Don't wake me up. Ever." Natsu said in a warning tone, requipping into his regular outfit. Black pants and combat boots. Black, tight shirt and his white, scaly scarf. He didn't equip his swords, only about a dozen knives hidden in his boots and cargo pants.

Gray quickly threw on whatever clothes he could find and they soon all headed to the guild. Gray made a bee line to Mira to get food, and the other two went upstairs to talk. Gajeel and Gray were not S class. The only S class were Mira, Erza, Laxus, Mystogen and Gildarts. (Same as anime).

"Brats!" Master shouted, getting everyone to silent. "Just so you remember, the S class trials will be starting in 4 months. I will announce the participants in 2 months. Start training and such, and start thinking of a partner if you think you'll be in it. That's all brats!"

Everyone broke into talk about who the people Gramps would choose would be.

"Ne, Natsu?" Happy asked, coming up to the dark/light mix mage.

"Eh, you are?"

"I'm Happy, I'm a cat!" Natsu nodded, he knew what Happy was.

"Ah, you're an exceed from Extalia."

"How did you know about that Natsu?" Lucy asked, coming up with Wendy and Levy.

"Huh, oh well the Edolas Jellal had me close about 4 dozen Anima portals, so he told me stories of his world and what not." Natsu stated it like it was nothing.

"What, we went to Edolas like, last year, how old were you then?!"

"Like 12-13. I was with Fernandes when I was 10 so when I met this Jellal I was a bit confused, but their scents were a little different, plus I could hear him whispering about the Anima."

"So you met the Jellal I know?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"I guess you could say that sky dragon." Natsu said, patting her on the head.

Throughout the conversation many of the guild members were watching them, making sure Natsu wouldn't try anything.

"Guys, I know I'm new and all but are you all gonna stare at me all day?" Natsu deadpanned, looking out towards the rest of the guild as the quickly turned away.

The rest of the day the other members left him alone as some of the younger mages talked with the new member of the guild.


	11. A Quick Duel with the Ace

Natsu P.O.V

1 month skip

I've gotten used to the guild. I still didn't really smile or anything, but I was sleeping about 5 nights a week and I could talk to the people in the guild easily.

I grew closer to my mates, we all moved into Laxus's place, even though I told them I'm just going to move out once I'm 16, which is tomorrow. However they forbade me from doing so.

But they usually pay rent so I don't care. I'm loaded and they forget it and I'm not bothered by it. Anyways, I usually enjoy their company, maybe. Except the 6 times they woke me up.

They got punched, knocked unconscious or burned for it.

The people at the guild I grew closer to was Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Romeo and surprisingly, Happy.

I really don't know but I really like the blue cat. He hangs out with me a lot, and whenever I go on solo mission, nearly everyday because I can finish them usually under an hour since I can teleport there, he usually sits on my head the whole way.

Plus I can catch fish easily, which he loves.

Erza still watches me closely, along with Macao since his son, Romeo, has been calling me 'Natsu-nii' recently.

Gramps still watches me along with Gildarts. I heard the ace mage usually would be gone by now, however he decided to stay until S class trials, which surprised everyone since it was going to be 4 months, now 3.

Today was different. I got to the guild late today, Happy wanted to stop at the market to get a fish, which he was now eating while sitting on my head.

"Natsu!" Gildarts shouted as soon as I entered the guild.

"I challenge you to a fight!" The whole guild silenced, I smirked.

"Okay old man. When and where?" More people paled at my statement.

"Now, outside." I turned on my heal, heading towards the back of the guild.

"Happy, go sit with Lucy."

"Aye sir!" The blue exceed chanted as he flew off.

I looked out towards the water. I raised my right hand, instantly the ground rose in a 50 meter by 50 meter slab of solid rock 10 feet above the water and nearly 100 meters out.

"We fight there so we don't wreak the town."

Gramps started crying. "Thank you my boy for doing it. Less damage!" I sweat dropped.

I grabbed Gildarts shoulder.

"Before I take us over there, what are the rules?"

"No fatal hits and no killing. Nothing that can put them in the infirmary for more than a week."

"Okay, what's my handicap?" I asked, everyone looked at me in horror.

"What? I'm obviously stronger, what should we do?"

"How about if I can get you to use 50% of your magic I win?" Gildarts stated.

"You aren't gonna get more than 5."

"You're being cocky!?" He shouted, I smirked.

"Nope, I'm just speaking the truth." 

 

Laxus's P.O.V

Natsu and Gildarts teleported to the fighting area out in the water and instantly began.

They moved so fast that it was like blurs to even me. I could barely keep up. Dust was constant thrown up and the shock waves blew many off of their feet.

They continued to fight on par for nearly 20 minutes until Natsu looked almost bored.

"I'm ending it!" He shouted load enough for us to hear.

Gildarts rose he magical power, making us collapse to our knees, some weaker members passing out. I could barely stand, Erza and Mira were barely holding on. Gajeel kneeled and Gray collapsed.

Natsu walked straight up to Gildarts before smirking, and rising his own power.

I could barely handle it at this point. Every other member had passed out, even Gramps was kneeling at the pressure.

My vision was blurring and soon, everything went black. 

 

Natsu's P.O.V

I rose my power over Gildarts. He was barely holding on, so I rose it to 1.2% and he collapsed, heavy breathing.

"Night old man." I smirked as he fell unconscious.

I grabbed him, teleporting him back to where everyone else was, but only to see that every member was unconscious as well, even Gramps.

I sighed, looking down.

"They'll probably be scared of me now." I said to myself.

I was about to heal Gildarts, but he was only heavily bruised and had a couple of cuts, so I decided to leave them so he'd remember who's boss.

I looked around again.

"I could wake them up but, too hard." I whined as I went to the edge of the water and sat of the ground.

"What happened here!?" Someone shouted. I spun around, smirking.

"Hey Jellal." I smirked, turning back to the water, he froze.

"Natsu?!" He exclaimed, running up behind me, hugging my back.

"What are you doing here, it's been a while?"

"I've joined the guild, and before you question why everyone is unconscious. Gildarts wanted to fight, so we fought out there" I pointed to the know ruined area. "And I rose my power to 1.2%, knocking them all out at the pressure."

"Jeez kid, still as powerful as before. I felt a lot of magic power and was afraid someone was attacking. I felt it 4 towns away!" I shrugged.

"Whatever." Jellal sat next to me.

"You happy yet?" I shrugged.

"Am I ever going to get a real answer from you?" I shrugged, mostly just to piss him off.

"Bastard." He mumbled.

"You gonna stay 'til Erza wakes up?"

"Well yeah, you did reach me through telepathy about a month ago saying 'get to Fairy Tail now ya bastard or I'll ring your neck!"

"True, however I'm surprised you actually were able to get here in only a month." I stated calmly, laying back on the ground, hands behind my head, looking up into the darkening sky.

"Yeah, I would have been here in another 2 days, but when I felt that magic pressure I just used meteor to get here quickly. I should have known it was you." Jellal scuffed.

"You're losing your touch Fernandes." I snorted, closing my eyes, yawning lightly, surprising myself.

"When is the last time you slept kid?" He asked, I opened to my eyes, giving him a questioning look.

"Natsu, I know you rarely sleep."

"Well, for your information since I've found my three mates and I've been sleeping about 5 nights a week, however I haven't slept for 6 nights. I don't know why?"

"So, who are your mates?" Jellal asked. Jellal was the person I talked to about it. My father had tried to explain it, but I had to asked Jellal how'd it work with three mates, and he tried his best to explain it how he could.

I know Jellal sees me as a younger brother, and I see him as an over protective step brother, not real brother. I already had an older sister already and that was enough to deal with.

My older sister was, very out there. I'm pretty sure she is the reason I'm into guys.

I have a pretty nice family. There was my mother, Mavis, and my father. There was my older sister from my dad's side (?). There was my uncle Igneel and my aunt as well. And there were also my many extended cousins from my dad. I haven't met all of them, and of the few I've met I can only put up with three of them.

However I do have authority over them, so, that's a plus.

"Jellal, I'm taking a nap, you better not go anywhere and make sure no one wakes me up." I stated

"Hey, hey. You never answered the question!" He shouted.

"Shhh. You'll be staying with me anyways and we all stay in the same house. Wait until later tonight, everyone should be up in an hour."

"Fine, night Natsu."

"Night Jellal."

As the darkness was taking me, I felt a hand run itself through my spiky hair.

For the first time in a while, I smiled.


	12. Talks

Jellal P.O.V

I was watching over Natsu and the rest of the guild, hood up, making sure no one came by.

It was about an hour later when some of the members started to wake up. Within 20 minutes everyone but the exceeds had yet to wake up. Someone collected the exceeds and soon Gildarts walked over to me.

I stay turned away, my back facing them. I could sense it was Gildarts behind me however.

"Who are you, and what happened to Natsu?" I stood up, turning and pulling my hood down.

"Hello Fairy Tail." I said calmly, many looking shocked, especially Erza.

"So Natsu really did call you?" Gajeel stated.

Gajeel was mate one.

"Wow, I thought he was lying." Gray stated.

Gray is mate two. Who is number three?

"Wait, you brats knew?" Makarov asked

"Yeah, Natsu told us." Gray said.

"Natsu wake up!!" Gildarts shouted.

"I wouldn't do that- to late." I started, however Gildarts was punched across the field and out onto the ruined arena that was still out in the water.

"Never wake Natsu up." I stated along with Gray, Gajeel and Laxus.

Laxus was number three. Wait, really?!

"God, you are all so loud." Natsu complained, rubbing the top of his head. 

"Natsu, did I win?" Gildarts asked calmly, somehow appearing back here with us.

"What?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we agreed I would win if I could get Natsu to use 50% or his power, however he replied back with 5, so how high did you go?"

I started laughing.

"Hahahahahaha, Gildarts, you really thought you could beat Natsu." I paused, composing myself. "He could finish you with a single percent of his power, however he went up to 1.2% simply so he wouldn't have to move anymore, because you are a lazy ass." I stated, turning my attention back to the boy.

"True you weirdo."

"We are not starting this again." I whined.

"Too late." I sighed. Natsu was constantly calling me 'weirdo' when we were traveling together for those 10 months.

"Whatever, I'm tired and I'm bunking with you." I stated, looking over to his mates, who nodded.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." I walked up to Erza, we quickly hugged. "See you tomorrow." I whispered before turning and following the three mages towards their house.

Once we got in the house, Natsu face-planted onto the couch as his mates gave him a questioning look.

"Wow, I'm surprised Natsu." I started as he groaned. I was messing with him and he knew it was coming.

"I knew you got messed up like this because of your family." he growled. "But I never expected you to join this guild. You aren't really that type of person."

"Da'fuck?! You literally contacted me every week while I was out in the desert giving me different guilds to go join."

"True, but I'm more surprised about your mates." I stated, shocking the other three males, I smirked. Natsu hid his face deeper into the couch cushion.

"I knew they were going to be guys."

"Stooooop." Natsu whined.

"'Cuz you said someone in your family screwed you up for women."

"I hate you right now."

"Gray, not surprising."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gray whined.

"But Gajeel and Laxus, I am surprised about." I paused, darkening my expression.

"However I swear to god that if you hurt Natsu I will ring you inside out!" I snarled. All three off them quickly nodded.

"Good-" Natsu threw a pillow at me.

"Over-protected ass-hole." He grumbled, curling up onto his side in a ball, his hands tucked under his head. He looked really small and vulnerable when he was in this position.

"Go to bed, I'm tired." He whined, requipping into sweat pants and a loose shirt.

"Yes, not sleeping more than an hour in 6 days will do that to a person." I said with a mocking tone.

"Shut up you weirdo. Go sleep in the hammock." He mumbled.

"Salamander, you said you were sleeping." Gajeel said. 

"I say a lot of things, go away."

"We are talking about this tomorrow Natsu." I stated firmly before walking to the back bedroom with the rest of them.

When I got the the back bedroom it was two rooms that had been combined (the guest bed room and Laxus's old bed room) to create one room. There were four full sized beds, all away from each other, and a hammock set up in the corner, right next to one of the beds, which I presume is Natsu's. However from the way it is made perfectly, you can tell that he hadn't been using it.

The others stipped to their boxers, while I simply took off my cloak, laying in the bed, unlike how Natsu said. I sighed, thinking about what I was going to say to Natsu tomorrow as I fell asleep. 

 

Normal P.O.V

It was early morning and Jellal was up with the other three mages in the large bedroom.

They all got dressed, Jellal not changing since he slept in his clothes, and they went out to the living room, to see Natsu still in his curled up position on the couch.

Jellal went to go check on him, only to see Natsu drenched in a cold sweat, shaking.

"Natsu?" Jellal questioned. This caught the attention of his mates who were now gathered at the back of the couch, Jellal standing in front of Natsu.

"Natsu!" Jellal said louder, putting his hand on his head, combing his fingers threw his hair, using his other hand to shake his waist until the teen finally woke up, not punching his brotherly figure.

"I got to remember that." Gray mumbled, the other dragon slayers nodding in agreement. Figuring out a way to wake the dragon slayer without him throwing you across the room is a plus.

"You okay?" Jellal asked as Natsu sat up.

"Y-yeah." Natsu paused, composing himself. "I'm fine."

"We're talking." Jellal stated, pulling up a chair, sitting across from Natsu who was seated on the couch.

Gajeel sat next to Natsu, and Gray and Laxus sat on two small chairs.

Jellal looked over to Natsu as he pulled his knees up onto the couch, hugging his knees. The teen's pants ended just under his knee, meaning that the light scar from the bullet wound was visible. There was also the larger scar in his shoulder from his knife.

Even though Natsu could heal himself, making sure that it would not leave any scars, he had had to burn the wounds closed as they were traveling to the guild for the first time, when Natsu wasn't a member yet. Therefore it scared.

"Natsu, is that a bullet wound?" Jellal asked, having seen the scar.

Natsu, shook his head, moving his hand down on his leg to cover it.

"You suck at lying. What the hell happened? Why were you shot?"

"Too many questions." Natsu whined.

"Get used to it. Which of you would like to explain." Jellal said, glaring at the others in the room. Gray broke first, telling Jellal the story of how they met, and also getting hit over the head. Jellal then hit Laxus and Gajeel too, Gajeel complaining that he wasn't there, but the heavenly body mage didn't care.

"Natsu, you said you had stopped fighting in that arena 2 years ago."

"I say a lot of things." He said, his face morphing back into it's emotionless self. Natsu sat with his legs down and his head resting on his hand, his elbow on Gajeel's shoulder. The iron dragon slayer didn't even acknowledge his mate, he just continued to look forward, but inwardly he was quite happy.

Gajeel never shows emotions. 

No one knows why?

He just, is- back to the story!

"Natsu, what were you dreaming about?" Laxus asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie brat."

"Fine, I don't want to talk about it."

"Natsu, remember what we talked about." Gray said, remembering when he told Natsu that he didn't have to be strong, emotionally strong. Natsu is so young and has been through so much more than any of them will.

Natsu growled softly before standing up and leaving the room. None of them moved to follow him as they heard the front door close as Natsu left the house.

Jellal sighed, "Baka."

"Do you know what all of that was about?" Gray asked.

"When we traveled together, he had nightmares practically every night, which started the no sleeping routine. Whenever I confronted him about it he would never answer or get mad and leave."

"Do you think it has something to do with his father or mother dying." Gajeel asked.

"No, he said he figured out that they simply faked it and are waiting for him, he wouldn't have nightmares about that if he knew this." Laxus stated.

"Wait, do you know who his parents are?" Jellal asked.

"Just his mother." Gray stated.

"Who?"

"You don't know. Well...." Gray gulped.

"He days that his mother is Mavis Vermillion, first master of Fairy Tail." Jellal paled a bit.

"And whoever his father his is is even more powerful. He said Mavis holds 40% of his power, and his father only 90%. Whoever this person is he's also a dark mage." Laxus explained.

Jellal nodded.

The four males talked for a bit before heading to the guild, deciding that when Natsu wanted to see them, he would come back. 

 

When they got to the guild it was just as rowdy as usual. Laxus went and sat up on the second floor. Jellal went to talk with Erza, Gajeel sat at the bar and Gray fought in the brawls, stripping subconsciously as Juvia stared at him with heart eyes.

Like really how do her eyes turn into hears?!

Well, long story short, Natsu was up on the rafters, talking quietly with Happy as the blue exceed ate fish on the mage's head.

"Nee, Natsu?" Happy said, the guild was so loud no one could hear them.

"You said today was special, why don't you tell the rest of the guild?"

"'Cuz I just want to be alone."

"But with me, right."

"Yeah buddy." Happy smiled, taking another bite of his fish.

"So, what is today." Happy asked. Natsu looked up, wondering if he should tell the blue exceed.

Natsu didn't really want him telling the rest of the guild.

"Hey Happy, if I tell you, you cannot tell the rest of the guild, okay?"

"Aye sir! I'd give you my fish if I do."

"Good well, today is sort of special I guess. I'm 16, so I was thinking of maybe getting my own place."

"Wait, is it your birthday?" Happy asked quietly. The younger mage nodded. "Why can't we tell the guild."

"I don't want to." Happy nodded reluctantly.

"I was thinking of building a cabin out in the woods. You could live with me if you wanted. Gray, Laxus and Gajeel can still stay in that house together, the rent is quite high there, plus they sort of get along."

"Natsu, to be honest they never got along until you showed up."

Natsu chuckled. "Yeah, I figured." 

"I thought you liked living with them?" Happy asked, pulling out another fish and eating it.

"Well, I do. It's just I want to be alone at times."

"Aye sir."

And with that the two disappeared from their raft, and headed through the shadows into the woods.


	13. Talks

Happy P.O.V

It was late in the night and the house was already done.

Why? Because Natsu said he built a cottage and he teleported it to the forest after he clears out some of the trees.

"Nee, Natsu?" I questioned, flying around the cozy house. It had two floors, the top floor Natsu told me not to go on, however the bottom floor had a decent sized kitchen, a hammock and couch. As well as a couple of chairs, and a table with some books.

"Yeah Happy?" Natsu asked from his hammock, his eyes still closed.

I went out earlier and bought a birthday gift for Natsu, I'm his best friend here at the guild, so I got him something.

"I got you a present." I said.

"Happy, you didn't have to." Natsu frowned, sitting up.

"I know, but here!" I said holding out a box with a fish on it.

"Haha, figures. I'm not hungry right now, so you can eat the fish." I pouted, then smiled taking a bite of the fish.

"Look in the box." Natsu nodded, opening the box, freezing for a moment.

"Did you pick this out?"

"Aye sir! I found it in the market and it reminded me of dragons. You said you were fire, lightning and apocalypse dragon slayer right?"

"When did you get so smart?"

"I'm a cat!"

"Okay....... well, thank you Happy. I'll wear it all the time." Natsu said with a small smile.

"Aye sir!" I cheered. 

 

Natsu P.O.V

After Happy flew away, eating the fish he tried to give me, I examined the gift.

It was a necklace. It had a strong, gold chair that was long enough to hit around where my scarf rests.

On the chain was a dragon figure. It had its wings extended, as if it was flying. The eyes were red, and the head and body was gold. The wings were a jet black. The dragon had fire coming out of its mouth, leading to the connection to the chain.

I carefully examined the 3 inch pendant. It was beautiful, and in all honestly, I'm surprised Happy found something like this.

I looked back in the box to see a sheet of paper.

Dragon pendant.

Represents the fierce and brace heart of the dragon, as well as the calm, gentle and loving aspect of the dragon.

This specific pendant is meant to represent one who has multiple loving personalities that will protect his/her loved ones at all costs.

Pendant is made with anti-magic metal. Will not be harmed by magic from wearer or others.

I looked further down the paper to see a messy scrawl from Happy. To be honest I'm surprised the cat can write, but he can talk as well, so.....

HappY, Brithdai Natzu!

I smiled at Happy's attempt at writing. I looked up to see the blue exceed floating in front of me.

"Thanks Happy. This is an amazing gift." I smiled, putting on the necklace, placing it under my scarf.

"Aye sir! I'm glad you liked it. But Natsu, do we have more fish?" I sighed.

"Yes, in the fridge. Happy, I'm gonna go for a run and train down by the lake." The lake connects with the river, right by our fishing spot. I wanted to go train a bit to clear my head about, well, everything.

"Natsu, it's the middle of the night."

"Yeah I know little buddy. You can sleep here and then go into the guild tomorrow, if you need me you'll know where to find me."

"Aye sir." I smiled, walking out of the cottage.

I built this cottage back with my dad on the island. My dad had my use it to practice teleporting large items with me without wasting too much of my magic. In the end I hid it in a cave along a volcano with runes around it so it wouldn't be damaged or seen unless you teleported right into it. There is where I stored all my old books my father gave me after I was done with them along with countless other items, all of which are stored on the top floor, which I told Happy not to go on, plus there are runes on the top of the stairs only allowing me to pass.

 

Normal P.O.V

 

Natsu sprinted out to the lake near his and Happy's fishing spot. It was a good 1000 meters from the house and the pinkette sprinted all the way. However the dragon slayer didn't stop there. He continued to sprint along the boarder of the lake for another couple of hours.

When the sun started to rise, the mage cleared a 100 meter by 50 meter rectangle of field with a swipe of his arm. 

For many hours the ravenette practiced his magic, not going pass 2%. He then meditated to help expand his magic container and then went back to sprinting around the lake around noon. 

Natsu continued to run for another 2 hours, dazed in his thoughts, not paying attention to anything.

The next thing the ravenette knew, he was pinned to the floor by a shirtless man.

 

Gray P.O.V

 

Natsu was really starting to piss me off. He hasn't been to the guild for a while, and I hadn't found him, yet.

I was currently running through the forest outside of Magnolia, after I got the teen's location out of that damned cat. 

I wandered around for nearly an hour until I came up of a field, completely cleared.

"Natsu." I whispered, spotting him running around the edge of the lake mere steps away from where I was. 

I could tell from his eyes that he wasn't focused. His body was on auto-pilot, and the teen wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening.

Once Natsu got close, I ran straight at him, getting no reaction. 

"Natsu!" I screamed, tackling the shorter male to the floor, letting us roll twice, ending with me on top of him. I was sitting on his hips, pinning his arms by his wrists above his head, and holding his legs down with my feet. 

Natsu was breathing a bit faster and was sweaty from training for, lets see, 14 HOURS STRAIGHT?!

"Natsu?" I got no response. "NATSU!!!" I screamed. The ravenette shook his head, his eyes clearing, looking up at me, glaring. 

"Jerk." He mumbled, throwing me off of him and onto the floor before standing up himself.

"What the hell was that for Gray?" Natsu half shouted, his voice breaking on 'hell', making me snigger. 

Natsu hit me on the back of my head.

"Why were you out here? I questioned.

"Training."

"Happy said differently."

"Clearing my head."

"Why didn't you come home last night."

"Got my own place."

"Who said you could get your own place."

"Gramps."

"What the f*ck. I'm gonna ask him that, change and then we are heading to the guild."

A flash covered Natsu, then he grabbed my shoulder, whispering "Done, and done."


	14. Pink Hair and Drinking Tales

Normal P.O.V

 

Natsu and Gray appeared right outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall, Natsu now in black jeans, a dark grey shirt and his scarf, the necklace under it, while Gray was only wearing his black jeans. The older mage kicked the guild doors open. "Gramps!" Gray shouted.

Everyone's attention turned to the two entering mages. Gray stormed over the the bar, while Natsu leaned against one of the posts near the entrance, with Happy sitting on his head, unaware that the roots of his raven hair were pink.

"Gramps, I thought you said Natsu couldn't get his own pace 'til he was 16?"

"I did."

"Well, I was just informed he has his own place."

Everyone turned towards the shorter mage.

"Okay one, I knew that was a lie, I just went along. Plus, who says I'm not 16?"

"Wait, you're telling me that you had a birthday in the past month you were here and didn't bother to tell us?" Laxus asked.

"Correct."

"When was it?"

Natsu sighed, ignoring them, walking towards the bar, but not before Gildarts put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait, IS YOUR HAIR PINK?!" The ace shouted. Natsu froze, looking up. He quickly went to run his fingers through his hair, which were covered in a dark aura, however Gildarts caught his hand."

"Wait, if I remember....." He paused, everyone creeping forward to look at Natsu, gasping at the sight. Happy had flown off of his head a while ago.

"Oh my Mavis! Your hair is naturally pink, you dye it!" Gildarts shouted, laughing so hard that he fell to the floor, only to get kicked across the guild hall by a pissed off Natsu.

"IT'S SALMON YOU BASTARD!" He shouted, running his black covered hands through his hair, turning it black again.

"Wait, you use magic to dye your hair?"

"I don't dye my hair."

"It's a little too late for that." Laxus stated, making the rest of the guild sweat drop.

"Turn it back!" Everyone shouted.

"Pink is manly!"

"Come on!"

"Natzzzzu, please!!!"

Natsu was about to burst, but took out his anger by shooting a beam of light at Gray, turning his hair a pastel blue color.

Everyone laughed. "What did you do?" The half naked mage shouted, looking at himself with an ice mirror. Natsu turned his hair back by shooting a dark beam at him.

"Wait, you can dye people's hair with magic?" Gramps asked.

"*sigh* Yes. I have three I can do basically. I either use my light, dark, or mixed aura and run it through people's hair. One is their natural tone, the light one will be a lighter shade, and the dark aura will nearly always be raven."

"Turn it p-Salmon. Please Natsu-nii!?" Romeo asked, looking up at his brotherly figure. 

Natsu cursed silently, running his hand through his hair again, his hair turning pink.

"Pink is mainly!" Elfman shouted, only to get punched into the wall.

"I'm turning it back." Natsu deadpanned, however Gajeel caught his wrists.

"Nope!" He smirked, Natsu growled, pulling out of his grip. 

"You know what, whatever." He sighed, walking to the bar.

All of the girls were looking at him, whispering how cute the younger mage was while his mates and Jellal glared at the girls while keeping an eye on Natsu.

Jellal decided to stay at the guild, knowing that Natsu wouldn't let him get caught.

Happy was sitting back on the now, pinkette's head, eating a fish. Natsu grumbled softly as he took a sip of his drink.

Yes the teen was drinking whiskey and he was about to get chewed out for it.

Natsu picked up the glass to take another sip when Gildarts walked up behind him and snatched the glass.

"Kid, why are you drinking?"he asked, making Natsu spin around on the stool. Natsu pouted, reaching to snatch his glass, only for Gildarts to down the rest of it.

"Aw, come on old man, that's not cool." The pinkette pouted again, Happy continuing to be oblivious to the whole scene. The three mates of the pinkette came up next to him.

"You shouldn't be drinking kid." Laxus stated, patting Natsu heavily on the shoulder.

"There're no rules against it." Natsu crossed his arms, slouching down in the chair as Gajeel ruffled his hair, Happy having flown off just moments ago.

"You're too young, plus we don't want to deal with you drunk." Gray said, however inwardly he wanted to see a drunk Natsu.

"One, I'm not too young, I bet most of you started drinking about my age when you were in the guild." They were silent, because it was true. "Plus, it is extremely hard for me to get drunk. My magic burns it off, I would have to drink like 2 gallons of straight alcohol for me to be truly drunk, but only if I slow down and hold back a lot of my magic."

"Woah, how do you know this?" Gray asked, inwardly pouting since it would be hard to get the kid drunk.

"Well, when I was 9 my Dad wanted to test that theory so he bought straight alcohol and made me drink glass after glass until I was drunk. I remember him laughing at me for struggling to walk in a line after a gallon. Then I blacked out after 2. I guess he said that I just acted, really stupid, and to never drink more than a gallon."

"Your dad got you drunk when you were 9!?" Gajeel and Jellal half shouted.

"Ah-yes." Natsu said, continuing to pout as he turned back around, putting his head in his hands.

"You got a messed up Dad." Gajeel scuffed, taking a seat next to the other dragon slayer.

"Yeah, but he could beat all of your asses and actually has the ability to access all of his power."

"What does that mean brat?" Makarov asked. Natsu wanted to get pissed at him for calling him 'brat', but he decided against punching his guid Master.

Natsu sighed, running his hand through his hair again. "If I were to open up more than 10% of my power, that means I'm desperate. If I were to ever go over half, it could get out of hand and hurt people. That is why I still train, it isn't really to get more magic energy, it is to open myself out to handle the amount that I already have."

"Damn. That is really unfair. Come on Natsu-nii, why won't you tell us who your parents are. Master knows and he seemed impressed, plus your Dad sounds really cool!" Romeo cheered loudly, pumping his arms up. Natsu sweat-droppped at his actions.

"Okay, first, Gramps wasn't impressed, I'm pretty sure he was scared, plus he is probably mad at me. Also, I know that he thinks I'm probably lying until I show him one of the three magics, or you know, tell him what I know about the greatest secret of this guild." Natsu smirked as the old man paled.

"You know about that?" Makarov asked in fear.

"Of course." The pinkette smirked, knowing that everyone would bombard the poor man with questions after this conversation was over. "Like I said, I really do know it, so you need to stop denying it. I am her son. She had a child. She was in love with a dark mage. Get over it."

"But who was this dark mage."

"Just so you know, when I say dark mage. I mean a mage who knows dark magic and has done some pretty bad things in his past, however he had no control over it. But if it didn't happen, I guess I wouldn't have a sister then."

'Or be into men.' Natsu thought the last part to himself.

"Since when do you have a sister?!" Gray exclaimed, grabbing the younger male's shoulders, shaking him a bit.

And if it weren't already obvious, basically everyone in the guild was circled around the bunch. Gildarts along with the rest of Natsu's closer friends were up front. His mates were sitting next to him, except Gray who was directly in front of him. And Happy and Makarov where on the bar, with Mira and Lissanna behind it.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about her?" He asked, making everyone sweat-drop at his forgetfulness. "Yeah, I guess she is cool. Really protective, scared me a bit." Natsu shivered and everyone had a look of pure horror on their faces.

"She had another child!!!"

"No, my Dad's side. Half sister I guess."

"Is s-she strong?"

"Um, yeah. Probably stronger than my mom, but not as much as my dad. She can annihilate an entire country with ease, and an island in seconds."

Makarov had tears running down his face. "All the money you'll cost me!" He cried, pointing at the teen.

Natsu chuckled, taking a sip of a fire whiskey that he had Mira bring him.

"Stop drinking!" Laxus shouted.

"No!" Natsu shouted back childishly, drowning the rest of the glass. Natsu then stood up, Happy flying over to him as he made his way to the request board. Everyone started to go back to what they were doing before.

Natsu quickly grabbed the first fighting involved request and ran over to Mira, who approved it. Natsu then, with Happy on his head, ran out of the guild hall, leaving his friends stunned by how fast he escaped the guild.

Makarov smirked as he watched Natsu flee the guild.

'Maybe adding him will be a good idea.'


	15. S Class Contestants

1 month time skip

Gray P.O.V

It's been two months now since Natsu joined the guild, and I haven't gotten him to open up since that night that he slept in the hammock with me.

There is also the fact that if we don't pay attention to Natsu 24/7 he'll then sneak out of the guild and to his 'secret located house'.

We've even tried to follow him when we realized that he disappeared,Gajeel and Laxus can't even pick up a scent. He obviously wants to be alone because he covers both his and Happy's scents and tracks.

However, today was not the day to really think about this too much. Today was the day that Gramps announces the competitors for this year S class trials.

"Listen up brats!" Gramps shouted, all of us turning towards him to listen to what he was going to say. He, along with Erza, Mira, Gildarts and Laxus were up on the stage, looking down towards the rest of the guild.

"I am here to announce this years S class contestants. Since we didn't have the trials last year because of.....*cough* brawls destroying the guild *cough*. However, this year I plan on doing the trials had I planned for last year. This year I have 9 people that I have chosen to compete."

Everyone started whispering since last year there were only supposed to be 8. But it wasn't hard to figure out who the ninth person was.

"This year competing we have Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Cana Abalone, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, Jet and finally Natsu Dragneel!" Gramps shouted.

Everyone cheered, and not many were surprised by the fact Natsu was put into the group.

I looked down, realizing that if I had to fight him to win...

I WILL BE SO SCREWED!!!!

I sighed.

"This year each contender will choose one partner. This person must be a member of the guild and cannot be an S class mage. We will leave in 2 months time for the trials and I will tell you all about it more the location and time about a week before. Get training!" Everyone cheered again before dispersing.

I got to get training with Loke!

 

Normal P.O.V

After Gramps jumped down from the stage, everyone dispersed as the S class competitors ran off to find a partner and to train.

Laxus, however, made his way to the bar, where he had saw Natsu sit during the whole ordeal. And just for your info, the bar is a good 25 yards away from the group that was previously crowded around the stage.

Natsu was looking down at his hands as they rested in his lap. The pinkette was continuously clenching and unclenching his fists, his bangs covered his eyes as Happy sat next to him, eating a fish.

"You alright kid?" Laxus asked as he finally reached the teen, sitting in the stool next to him. Natsu sighed, finally looking up to face the older dragon slayer. "Yeah," Natsu said. "I mean, all of this is.... I don't know?"

"Is this about S class?"

Natsu shrugged. "Kind of."

"You know who your partner is going to be?"

"Yeah, Happy is."

"Aye sir!" The exceed chirped before returning to his fish.

"Let's head home," The two stood up. "And when I say that, I mean my place." Natsu nodded, not willing to fight the older male.

Gray and Gajeel caught up with the two others by the time they were at the edge of the property of the guild.

"Yo guys!" Gray said, wrapping an arm around Natsu's neck as Gajeel walked on the other side of Laxus. "You got a partner ice prick?" Natsu asked as he continued to look downward.

"Yeah, Loke is." Right then the celestial spirit appeared next to them.

"Just told Lucy she couldn't call me while I compete with you at the trials." Loke said cheerily, however he froze when he saw Natsu.

"Leo?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Nat-chan!" Leo exclaimed, using the name that he had once heard his sister call him. Natsu soon was engulfed in a hug by the celestial spirit.

"Why didn't you call, Lucy is a celestial wizard, you should have figured it out?"

"I didn't think she had any of the zodiac keys."

"Dude, she had 6, including me. She has Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Virgo, and Sagittarius currently."

"Wait, how are you Gray's partner, you aren't a member of Fairy Tail?"

"No I am, I was here for three years after I was banished." Natsu made an 'O' with his mouth, dropping the subject.

During the conversation, Jellal had caught up with the group. Even though he could find his own place, he didn't want to, hence he stayed with the rest of them.

And if it wasn't mentioned earlier, Jellal is an official member of Fairy Tail.

"So the obvious question that we all want to ask- how the hell do you know each other?" Gajeel asked.

"Ah, I meet all the Zodiacs while I was living with my Dad and Igneel."

"Wait, do you know who his Dad is?!" All the boys shouted.

"Um, no. We know who his mom is, but his Dad was gone when we visited. I met Igneel and I saw his sister."

"Ohhhhh. And why did you call him Nat-chan." Gray sniggered at the name.

"Ugh, my sister does and Leo heard it." Natsu cringed.

"Wait, you met his sister? Then she really does exist." Gajeel said.

"Yeah, she is so beautiful. I don't know her name, but she has long black hair with gorgeous curves-" Loke was stopped from continuing as Natsu slammed a hand over his mouth.

"You wanna finish that?" Natsu threatened, making the frightened celestial spirit shake.

"What's her name?" Laxus asked.

"Classified Sparky." Natsu said, continuing to walk foreword, dragging Gray along for his arm was still draped over his shoulders.

"Natsu, by the way, I prefer the hair this way. See you soon, and Gray you better get training and hope you don't have to fight this pyro!" Loke shouted as he disappeared back into the spirit world.

The pinkette sighed, continuing home as everyone else caught up.

The rest of the walk was quiet, everyone facing towards Natsu. This was because they were worried. The boy looked down the whole way home, his bangs covering his eyes.

Twice the pinkette stumbled from exhaustion, since he hadn't slept in 3 days now. His mates, and Jellal, never drifted too far from the teen the long walk back.

Once in the door they all went along their routines as Natsu requipped into a pair of plaid pajama pants and a loose, black shirt.

The pinkette yawned, flopping onto the hammock that was put up in the large bedroom.

Gajeel and Laxus moved across the room to their bed, while Jellal and Gray were on either side of Natsu.

Natsu continued to looked at the ceiling as everyone else made their way to bed.

The exhausted pinkette's eyes would droop closed, only for Natsu to force them open again, refusing to fall into his subconscious.

His mind is where the white haired man continued to live. It haunted him at times of vulnerability, when he was asleep.

Gajeel could hear Natsu's breathing pattern stutter, so he walked over to him as the others were getting into bed.

"You alright?" The iron dragon slayer asked in genuine concern. However instead of replying, Natsu turned on his side, facing away from the older male.

"Get some sleep, it's obvious you haven't, again." Gajeel added.

Natsu sighed, looking over the hammock to Jellal, who offered a small smile.

The teen gave up, curling into a ball on his side, and nearly instantly giving into sleep.

The four other males in the room simultaneously let out a breath that none of them knew they were holding.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head, padding over to his bed, on his way turning off the lights.

Natsu's snoring could be heard as the other all fell asleep that night.

All was peaceful, mostly.


	16. Starting to Get to Him

Normal P.O.V

It was nearing 7am, and the five males at the house were all still asleep.

All of them were peaceful, except Natsu.

The pinkette was shaking and mumbling incoherent words in his sleep as nightmares plagued his mind.

Natsu had gotten to the point were he was spinning and turning, making the hammock swing a bit.

Soon, Natsu somehow flung himself out of the hammock and right onto an unsuspecting Jellal, who was rudely awaken by the boy.

Jellal jumped, throwing the teen to the floor with a THUD.

At this point everyone was up, looking over to what had happened.

Natsu was laying on the floor, sweat covering his body and he was heavy breathing. The pinkette continued to hyperventilate and shiver and he hid his face in his hands, curling into a defensive ball.

Jellal was the first one the move, kneeling on the floor next to the teen, running his hand through his hair, whispering words of comfort, trying to calm him down.

At this point the three mates were crowded around Natsu, who was lying under the hammock, everyone standing at its foot or next to it.

"Natsu? NATSU!!!"

 

Natsu P.O.V

I couldn't think straight. The white haired man was in front of me and I could see him. He was approaching, pinning me down.

My breath in my lungs was stolen by his mouth, my shirt was folded up and my body was numb.

My vision was blurred and I started to lose my strength rapidly, forgetting that I was a mage, forgetting that I could unlock more power and get rid of he man with one foul swoop.

"Natsu? NATSU!!!!" I heard a scream, and it wasn't the man's.

My vision was coming into focus and the memories disappeared from my current thoughts. My head continued to spin as I regained my senses.

I looked up, looking at the face of my brotherly figure. His blue hair was skewed on top of his head, and his red marking on his face were half covered.

I could see Gajeel and Laxus and part of Gray from my peripheral vision.

My breathing started to go back to normal, and my shaking subsided slightly. I soon noticed that I was on the floor with Jellal continuing to comb his finger through my now, salmon colored hair. 

"Natsu, you alright?" Jellal asked once he noticed that my terror had started to subside.

"I-I........ yeah, sure." I whispered, leaning up, only for a sharp pain to shoot through my head.

I violently flinched, grabbing my head, lowering myself back to the floor, looking up at the bottom of the tan colored hammock.

 

Back to normal P.O.V

 

"No your not." Jellal sighed, picking up the pinkette bridal style, quickly setting him on his bed.

Jellal pulled the covers over him as Natsu flinched again, grabbing his head and shutting his eyes closed.

Laxus had gone off to get pain killers as Gray and Gajeel sat on Gray's bed, watching.

Laxus returned with 2 pills and a bottle of water, holding him to Natsu who just looked up at him as though he were stupid.

"You realize those won't work." Natsu sighed, sitting up, putting his feet of the floor.

"Why not?"

"My magic burns everything off, that'll maybe work for 5 minutes." Laxus sighed, handing Natsu the water bottle, setting the pills on a small desk between the beds.

Natsu stood up, only for Jellal to grab his shoulders, pushing him back down.

"No, you can stay here for now." He stated.

"I'm fine, okay?"

"If you are fine, then tell us what that was about." Jellal said, crossing his arms.

Natsu flinched, but answered the question, vaguely. "I had a nightmare."

"Of....?"

"My past."

"What of it?" Natsu was silent at that. Gray sighed. "Okay, I'm hungry so I'm heading to the guild, Natsu come on."

"He should stay here." Jellal said.

"Yeah, but he'll run off anyways, so let's just take him with us." The raven said, Jellal sighed in defeat. 

 

Once the group got the guild, they all split up, except Natsu and Gray who moved for the bar. Gray ordered the daily breakfast, and one for Natsu, since the pinkette said he 'wasn't hungry', even though he hasn't eaten anything for a while.

"Ne, Natsu?" Happy asked, coming and sitting in front of the distant looking pinkette. At the blue exceed's words, Natsu flinched, looking at the cat.

"Are you gonna help train me?" Happy asked.

"Of course Happy, lets go now." Natsu said, standing up.

"Flame brain, eat something before you starve."

"Not hungry!" Natsu shouted as he excited the guild with Happy.

The duo made their way to the spot near the lake where they enjoyed the train.

"Ok Happy, I want you to try to expand your magical power. Lily has a battle form correct?" Happy nodded. "We are going to expand your magic so by the time the exams start, you will be able to use transformation magic." Natsu said.

"What will transformation magic do?"

"It'll give you a human form. In that form you can use magic and you'll be much stronger with a larger magic container."

"Really??!!!" Happy shouted in joy. Natsu nodded with a smirk.

"But you gotta do what I tell you."

"Aye sir!"

"Then let's get to work." 

 

 

Gray was back at the house. Gray sighed, looking through the fridge to get a snack.

"Stop eating all the food and there might be something in there." Laxus said, coming up from behind him.

"Ugh. You know what we need, a bigger place."

"Yeah, but can really afford one?"

"Yeah, there are 5 of us now paying rent, excluding Natsu."

Unknown to them, Natsu had walked in the house a couple a seconds ago and was currently listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, but we could always build a place."

"Guys," Natsu started, walking into the room, causing the two older males to jump.

"One, I got so much money I could buy whatever place we wanted to, but if you wanna a house in the woods, we can all move to my other place."

"Huh, you mean we can all move into your house. And it's in the woods!"

"I can't believe we forgot he was loaded." Laxus frowned, making the teen smirk.

"Well, it's currently small, but my father helped me place a seal on the house that will allow me to change the house at will. I can make it bigger, to and extent and smaller, so small I can carry it in a large duffel bag."

"What kind of magic is that??!?" They both shouted.

"Uh, some old spell mages used to move their houses around during the demon and dragon ages. It allowed them to move around." Natsu stated with a shrug.

"So, how big can you make it?" Gray asked.

"Um, I'm thinking 6 full sized bedrooms, 4 spare bedrooms, a bit smaller on the third floor. The second floor can be a hang out area with a smaller floor layout to open the first floor to a large ceiling. The first floor is like a living room and entertainment area. Plus a decent kitchen off one way with a table. On the main floor I got a library and a couple closets." Natsu said, making their mouths drop open.

Natsu would also have a hidden basement that had runes and spells stopping anyone else from going down there. That is where he would keep his books and items he has gotten from his parents and from his other guild that he couldn't show anyone. There would be pictures of his his family and he didn't want to risk exposing them.

"Let's go!!" Gray cheered, racing off the tell Jellal and Gajeel who were in the room, as well as pack up his minimal belongings.

After about an hour of collecting everything, saying they'd finish clearing it out later, they headed to Natsu's place.

This was one step more that Natsu had taken.

A step closer to truly opening up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the reason there was NO notes until now was because I just went through and posted all 16 chapters that were already posted on my Wattpad account (@AnimesYaoi_FanFics). So, there may be mistakes since I did it really quickly, so please tell me if you catch anything and I'll go and fix it. Kudos and comments are always appreciated and helpful criticism is nice too! thanks for reading.


	17. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move in together, Natsu has sleeping troubles and Laxus makes a discovery.

Normal. P.O.V

As the group reached the house, Natsu was instantly tackled by a crying Happy.

"N-Natsu, the w-walls started moving and growing. And I WAS GONNA GET CRUSHED!!!!" Happy cried in fear, hugging tightly onto the mage who held him back.

"Ah, I'm sorry Happy, I forgot you were here. I did that, so nothing to be afraid of, 'kay?"

"Aye sir." Happy sniffled.

"Okay, I'll show you who gets what rooms. The bathroom is there," Natsu pointed to the other side of the room. "And another on the third floor with the rooms." Natsu said, starting the make his way up the stairs.

The second floor was smaller, but still nice. It had a couple of couches and a small bar and mini fridge.

They then moved to the third floor. Ten rooms on the floor. To the left were the 4 smaller rooms that had a twin bed, a set of drawers, a desk and a small closet. The large bathroom was the closest on the left, holding 4 sinks, and a large counter top, venturing further in the bathroom it splits into three areas. Each with a small table and stool, a large shower and a toilet, each blocked off by its own door.

On the right were the 6 remaining rooms. Each room had a queen bed and a larger layout. They all had a desk and a book shelf, as well a as a set of drawers and a larger closet. All the rooms had locks on the doors as well.

Natsu showed each person to their rooms.

Jellal got the first room on the right, Gajeel the second and Laxus the third.

Gray got the first room on the left and Happy the second on the left.

Natsu got the room in the back corner on the left, this room was a bit larger with the other, having two book shelves, both filled, as well as a small hammock in the corner that was connected to the wall and a post put up. The hammock was wrapped up, and the wall behind it was filled with more books and memorabilia from his past before Fairy Tail. Finally, there was an invisible entrance on one of the walls that lead down to the basement, where Natsu could reach the rest of his hidden possessions.

The lacrima clock read nearly midnight by the time Natsu put his extra clothes in his drawers.

He had most of his things in his pocket storage, but his lazy and everyday outfits in his pocket dimension he saved for when he was out.

The pinkette sighed in exhaustion, going to the desk and grabbed a bottle with a black swirling liquid in it.

The bottle contained a powerful sleep potion, one drop could make the person fall asleep, a dreamless sleep, for a week, but for Natsu a drop barely lasted 4 hours.

Natsu took a single drop, falling onto the bed and instantly being consumed by darkness.

A dreamless darkness. 

 

In the morning, Natsu stumbled down the stairs around 7am. The boy was still exhausted.

Why? Because he woke around 2am, and tried to take another drop, however it just made him really tired without the power to fall asleep.

Something was keeping him up and he couldn't figure it out.

Until he read the label and saw the warnings, earning the bottle to be chucked out of the window in anger.

For the rest of the night the pinkette grew more and more exhausted, however he couldn't fall asleep, his body forcing him to be tired, yet awake.

Weird potion.

When Natsu got downstairs, only Laxus was up, eating breakfast on the second floor. When the lightning dragon slayer saw the teen stumble into the room, he laughed at his clumsiness, knowing just how graceful the younger could be.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Sleep potion........no sleep......*yawn*......just makes you tired with............ the inability to actually sleep." Natsu growled out slowly, leaning against the walls for support.

Laxus sighed, setting down his food as he worked his way over the the pinkette. The blonde set his hand lightly on his shoulder, however the shorter male's knees buckled.

"Shouldn't you magic burn it off?"

"Not...... hours." His sentence was mumbled and broken, but Laxus got the gist.

The taller dragon slayer sighed, scoping up the pinkette in his arms as he made his way back upstairs.

Natsu didn't even have the energy to fight, he just acted like dead weight.

Laxus got to Natsu's room, pushing open the door with his foot, putting his dragon slayer on the dark grey sheets. Laxus pet Natsu's head, and maybe a minute later the sleepiness overpowered him and took him captive.

Laxus sighed, looking down at the boy, he looked innocent and calmer asleep. Not like how he was when he was awake.

When Natsu was awake he was always on edge and observant.

Laxus looked around the room, seeing a necklace on top of a stack of books in the shape of a dragon. Laxus examined it before moving on, walking over to one of the book shelves. The male never really thought of Natsu as a reader, but his vast amount of books said other wise.

Most of them were handled with care, but all of them looks as though they've been read multiple times.

Laxus saw one that caught his attention. There were multie magic books, and there was one that disturbed him.

'The book of Acnologia.'

It was like the book of Zeref, yet it held the dragon's magic and story. Laxus attempted to open it, yet the book was sealed closed. Laxus kept looking through the books, finding a couple of dark magic and light magic. He even found the diary of the First Master.

At this Laxus brightened, hoping that Natsu's Dad would be revealed, however like every other book, it was sealed.

Natsu started to wake about two hours later, Laxus still being in his room, looking through the books at this point.

"Laxus, what the f*ck are you doing?!" Natsu asked, his voice breaking in the middle.

"I was looking at these books. You have your Mom's diary." Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, but they are sealed for a reason, you can't read them. I do have other dragon and magic books down stairs that are not sealed, you are free to read those. Now put the books back." Laxus frowned, however he grabbed three books.

'The book of Acnologia'

The First Master's diary.

And a small note book, with a mark on the front that had been burned off with a name under it. On the back there were the words "guild master's log" - t i s Natsu Dragneel

Once again there were words burned away, however it looked like Natsu was part of another guild and this was its log.

Laxus picked up the books, bringing them downstairs to the main floor where the others were, eating breakfast.

"Laxus, I said no books."

"Yeah, but I got a question on these three."

Natsu looked up to the books, knowing Laxus already had his mom's diary, however he paled when he saw the other two.

'Those were supposed to be in the basement!!!' Natsu yelled in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO, another chapter. 
> 
> The potion is based off of person experience of being so exhausted I could collapse, yet I couldn't fall asleep since my brain was running with ideas so fast.
> 
> Please tell me that this has happened to someone other than me!
> 
> Helpful criticism is welcomed! Thanks, enjoy reading.
> 
> -Iz


	18. The Basement Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu forgets stuff and his mates and Gramps worry.

  
Normal P.O.V

Natsu looked at the books Laxus was holding in his hands with wide eyes.

"Put those back, you shouldn't be looking at those." The boy snarled, Laxus however placed the books down in front of Jellal, Gray and Gajeel who eyed them. Natsu arms were just out of reach of the books.

"I understand that your Dad is this 'mysterious dark mage' and all, but Acnologia. Plus, you never told us you were in another guild!"

Natsu sighed. "Put them back, I'm not talking about it."

"No Natsu, you need to talk about it! We are part of Fairy Tail too you know. We wanna, we deserve to know just as much as you do. Not only that, but it is concerning to see how many connections you have, many of which are dark related. I saw those spell books up there Natsu, there were some dragon slayer ones, God slayer ones, and hell, even demon slaying, whatever that is. But, you wanna know what I saw?" Laxus paused, pulling out another book form under his jacket.

"I found a book from Zeref!" The lightning dragon slayer paused, letting everyone take in what he had said. The others all looked at Natsu with a horrified expression.

"Not only that." Laxus took the book, flipping it open effortlessly. "It's open, meaning this demon is out! There is a block on the words, but I got the fact that this demon's name is Sayla." Laxus was out of breath.

'Sayla!' Natsu muddered under his breath, cursing himself for miss placing his books, realizing that he was going to have to go through a take an inventory of everything as soon as he could.

Laxus quickly swooped up all of the books, and disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving them all stunned.

"Shit, he's going to the hall!" Natsu shouted, getting ready to teleport, the three mages and exceed grabbed onto him, forcing them to be taken with him.

Seconds later, Natsu appeared at the guild, all the others that had tagged along behind them, staggering a bit. However Laxus was there, already haven given the books to Makarov.

"Natsu, what is the meaning of all of these!" He shouted in fury. Natsu flinched, quickly using his insane magic to requip all of his books into his pocket dimension, except Sayla's, for he couldn't. There was seal on the book, also it would hurt her.

"Give it back Gramps." Natsu said, walking up to the Master, attempting to snatch the book back. "Natsu, my office, now!" Gramps snarled, getting up, quickly walking to his office, Natsu quickly following after him. No one else dared to follow as they watched the two disappear into the room.

As soon as they entered, Natsu slammed the door closed, putting up noise canceling and magic sensory runes around the office. (If Natsu were to raise his magic, no one except who is in the runes with him would be able to sense it).

"Natsu, I want you to explain now." Master demanded, slamming the book onto the table as they stood on opposite side of it. Natsu sighed, looking up with an apologetic look before he smirked a bit.

"My mother feared that something like this would happen at one point or another Makarov." Natsu stated, pulling his mother's diary out of his pocket dimension, releasing the seal on it in the process, making sure the Master didn't see anything he didn't want him to.

Natsu opened to a certain page, holding the diary out in front of him, allowing for Makarov to read the long entry, explaining that when the time is right, the time is right and that no one will force her or her son to expose the rest of their family.

"Fine, but if this puts any of the other member in danger, you will be in a load of trouble." Natsu nodded. "However I must ask, is that truly the guild mark of _that_ guild I saw?"

"In due time Gramps." Natsu said, grabbing Sayla's book before disappearing, reappearing in the office in less than a minute, having hid all of the books that weren't on the main floor, which he knew were fine.

"Have fun explaining this to your mates." Gramps smirked as Natsu paled.

"Dear God, don't say that out loud." Natsu whined as he removed the barriers.

"Oh no, I would never. Unless you do something that hurts the guild."

"That's blackmail old man!" Natsu shouted, forgetting that at this point the whole guild can hear what they are yelling.

"But you know, I got blackmail too." Master paled. "I got council connections, plus info on your history and the guilds, plus all of those SMUTTY magazines that you read all of the time." Natsu said, pulling one out from under a stack on paper work on the desk.

Makarov's hair started falling out. "No!!!!!" He cried. "You mess with he bull, you get the horns!" Natsu shouted before sprinting out of the office, flinging himself over the second floor railing, safely landing on the second floor, sliding onto his butt.

"BRAT!!!"

"Hahahahaha!!!!" Natsu laughed, looking back up at the second floor, where Master was standing, blue in the face.

"Did you get in trouble?" Gray asked, only in boxers.

"Nope, in the diary there is a page saying that it will be revealed later, so don't ask questions." Gray frowned.

"How the hell did she think of that?!"

"She is extremely smart, so don't question it. As long as no one gets hurt, Gramps is okay with it."  Natsu said, making Laxus glare at him, still wanting answers.

"Stupid brat."

"What was that Sparky, you wanna fight?"

"You know what, I do-" Laxus never fully finished his sentence as he was sent through the wall of the guild, the impact of Natsu's magic covered fist knocking him unconscious, even though the pinkette was sitting on the floor.

"I'm never messing with him." Someone whispered as everyone was looking at the slayer in fear.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy asked as she approached the slayer, who was still sitting on the floor.  All of the other guild members feared for her.

"I was wondering if you could, umm, if you could help train me a bit?" Wendy asked, making most of the guild look at her in surprise.

"Why do you want to become stronger?" Natsu asked, turning to look at her. Wendy paused, thinking about it.

"I want to be able to protect people and help them. I was thinking if I could raise my magical power I could help more people and learn more spells to become a true dragon slayer." Wendy announced, clenching her fists and moving her arms downward.

Natsu smirked. "Okay! We'll leave in an hour with Happy, get some food in you and make sure you wear good shoes and clothing." Wendy smiled brightly at his words, nodding before turning and heading towards her house to change.

"I can't believe I never thought of that?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Natsu-nii, will you train me too?!" Romeo shouted, pulling on Natsu's scarf lightly. The young boy had asked Natsu multiple times, and Natsu didn't want to until he was sure Happy wanted to train as well.

"You know what, sure. Be ready in an hour with Little Sky and Happy and us four will train." Natsu smiled, ruffling the young Fire mage's hair. "Alright!!" Romeo shouted, pumping his fists as he ran off.

"Natsu, why haven't you offered to train us?" Gray asked.

"'Cuz none of you asked." He deadpanned. "I'm just going to train them for now, but if you want when we head over to train I can pull some books on your magic for you." Natsu said, taking a seat at the stool.

"You have books on ice magic?"

"Yeah, plus another type of ice magic that will be good for you to learn, but if I give it to you, you gotta work harder in your maker magic first." Gray nodded quickly.

"Sparky and Iron Rod, you as well if you want." They shrugged, agreeing.

An hour later Wendy, Romeo and Happy were all waiting by the entrance of the guild for Natsu. Wendy was wearing her regular dress with shorts under it (not that you could see), good slip on shoes and her hair pulled into pig-tails. Romeo was wearing a vest and shorts with good shoes and a dark yellow scarf that he got to copy Natsu. Happy was wearing his regular knapsack.

"Lets go!" Romeo shouted as Natsu smirked at his enthusiasm as he led the way to his house, his mates following behind, wanting to get the books he was talking about.

At the house Natsu quickly went through, pulling the books he wanted them to look at.

"Laxus, read the dragon lacrima book first, then this one explaining lightning dragon slayer techniques and hidden techniques that you can achieve with the lacrima. Also, since you have control over your lightning I think it'd be good if you learned lightning make magic and storm magic." Natsu said, handing 4 giant books to the older male.

"This is a lot."

"And I've read all of these here, so enjoy." Natsu said, continuing down the line.

"Gajeel, I have a book on iron dragon slaying techniques as well as the properties of the iron. I also have a book on the stages of a dragon slayer written by my father based off of the words of the queen of iron dragons, Ryota." Natsu passed 2 books to Gajeel.

"Gray, I have a book on both basic ice magic and ice make magic. But after you look at those I want you to mainly focus on the books for ice internal attacks and ice devil slaying magic." Gray froze. ( **Haha pun, okay move on)**

"Ice internal attack and ice Devil slaying magic?!" Gray questioned him as he was passed 6 books, the last two each being in a pair.

"An ice internal attack can wound and harm from the inside out, but be done from a far distance and can be practically unnoticeable to the naked eye. And ice devil slaying magic will be a great thing to learn for the future, however I must warn you, learning that is very difficult and exhausting, as well as mark you as a low level dark magic user. And it will take a year to even understand the basics." Gray nodded, looking down at the books in his hands, weary.

_'What does he mean by 'I'll need it in the future'?'_

Natsu moved to Wendy and Romeo. "Wendy I have 3 books for you, one on Sky dragon slaying, their secret techniques and one on dragon force and such. Romeo I want you to look at the basic Fire mage guide and the rainbow fire book as well as the purple fire book since purple fire is quite rare and only found in the family line, like how your Dad can use it too." They nodded.

"Happy I have a book on human transformation as well as a guide of magic you could learn, you can look through it and I can help you choose something that'll work." Natsu finished, handing Happy 2 books before backing away and standing in front of them all.

"Hopefully you'll all be successful, ask me if there are questions. I also want to add that being able to requip and either teleport or use telepathy magic. Or both since they are basic helpful ones many can learn. I'd also advise the motion sick enduring dragon slayer to learn teleportation magic at least. Also we will learn hand to hand combat and how to use either a sword or knives."

Natsu finished, bringing Wendy, Romeo and Happy to train while the other three got the reading.

All in the hopes of getting stronger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Iz- sooooo....
> 
> Laxus- not the most exciting chapter, but good job brat
> 
> Iz- Thanks?
> 
> Gajeel- Why didn't you post it yesterday, like you told yourself you would?
> 
> Iz- I had work!
> 
> Laxus- You could have done it after.
> 
> Iz- I was exhausted, so I slept!
> 
> Gray- In the morning then
> 
> Iz- I had sport, I couldn't miss guys. 
> 
> Natsu- Then after.
> 
> Iz- I got practically no sleep last night, so I took a nap! *Grrrr*
> 
> Laxus- Then why is it taking so long for you too edit this now?
> 
> Iz- I'm sorry, I'm following the rule of 'a cat sleeps on your arm, you don't move that arm'
> 
> Laxus- Bra-
> 
> Iz- Back off Laxus!
> 
> Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu-....... 
> 
> Iz- Thank you for reading, and this little rant. Love you all!
> 
> Gajeel- You love me the most.
> 
> Iz-...... shush. I'm tired and have homework and chores so, yeah! I swear I'll try to update more often then I have, I feel bad.
> 
> Ahhh well, Keep reading and I hope you all love it. Check out my other stories please! Comments and kudos/votes are always appreciated. Thanks!
> 
> -Iz


	19. I'm Sorry

I haven't updated in almost 2 months?!

I'm so so so so sorry! I've had writer's block, and I've had no time. School is getting stressful, on top of work, and clubs. 

I apologize. I'm trying to keep up with it, I did promise I'd update more.

Lowkey feel horrible.

I'll try to write more soon, I swear. Thank you all for being patient.

Love you all! Keep on reading (when I update)

Bye!

-Iz


	20. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a long time coming, but here is an update.

Time skip to 5 days before S class trials. 

Natsu P.O.V

Everyone had been training a lot. Happy is now successful in short bursts (20 minutes) of human transformation and proficient in water make magic, as well as almost requip his magic bow. His arrows were made from magic energy, hence they would never run out until they're magic levels fell too low.

Wendy and Romeo have both trained a lot, Wendy could use a new secret art and is much stronger in hand to hand, and using two long blades and requipping them, and learned to use telepathy, but only short distance. Romeo had better control over his purple flames and three new rainbow flames-green, pink, and blue. Romeo could also use telepathy if he could see the person.

Gajeel, Gray, and Laxus had all gotten better as well. Gajeel could use a couple new techniques and he reached dragon force twice on his own, but he would pass out soon after. Gray had better control and was faster at his maker magic, and had four different spells from his ice internal magic. Laxus had the basics of lightning make magic and more techniques for dragon slaying magic. Also, they all had expanded their magic containers more.

For hand to hand, Gray used small knives and requip. Gajeel used a long sword, like Lily's, and requip, and Laxus could requip a long sword and electricity conducting iron knuckles with spikes on it, with gold and copper mixed in to keep Gajeel from eating them, which he did with the first ones, earning him being knocked out from myself.

I was pretty proud of them all. They had gotten a lot stronger in just 2 months.

I myself worked on expanding my magic container and working on controlling the magic I already had. I could now officially use 28% of my magic without it going completely haywire.

We had five days until we left for the S class trials and I told everyone to just rest up mainly and make sure they and their partners were in shape.

And talking about partners, Gajeel decided to not look for a partner until now.

"Who should I ask, I was going to ask Lily, but Levy already stole him." Gajeel sighed, crossing his arms as he slouched down in the chair as we sat in the guild.

"Wendy." I said. "Huh?" He responded.  

"Wendy. She is a lot stronger now and you're both dragon slayers, helping you to be able to understand each other's magics better, plus Wendy can use support magic and can use telepathy to communicate with you to come up with plans mid-battle." I looked over to the young slayer as she blushed slightly at my words.

"You know what, sure, how about it Little Sky?" Gajeel asked, ruffling the bluette's hair. "Sure Gajeel-san, I'd be happy to!" Wendy said.

"Really Wendy, are you sure?" Her white exceed asked.

"Yes Charle, defiantly." **(And if you don't watch the anime/ read the manga it is pronounced Carla- I know not everyone spells it this way, but I do.)**

"Fine then." She said, still feeling weird about all of this.

"Listen up brats!" Gramps yelled. "In 5 days we will be leaving for the S class trials. On Friday, all of the participants, their partners and all other S class wizards are to meet at Hargeon Port where we will be heading to our guild sacred island, Tenrou Island!" Gramps announced, making everyone cheer, however I blocked out everyone as I froze in my place, sinking down into my chair.

**_Flashback_ **

_'Dad, why does Mum have a grave when she is still alive?' I asked._

_'Natsu, it's because your mother doesn't have a body at the moment, she is made up of magic, and recently her magic has been running low, so only people with her guild symbol can see her.' He said, pulling up his sleeve to show his black guild mark on his right arm._

_'Okay, because I thought I saw her the other day.' The black mage smiled softly. 'Yes Natsu, that is because you are very powerful, so you are able to momentarily perceive her.' He said to my five-year-old self._

_'You're pretty Mummy, kind of like this island!' I announced, dancing around, my Dad ruffling my salmon locks._

_'You know what island this is?'_

_'Yeah, it is the best island ever. IT'S TENROU ISLAND!'_

**_Flashback end_ **

"Tenrou Island?!" I said, looking over to Laxus who was sitting across from me.

"Yeah, it is the Island where the First grew up and~~ oh......" Laxus trailed off. "You said you grew up on an island~~ oh......." he trailed off again as I face-palmed at his stupidity.

'Is this really one of my mates?' I asked myself silently.

"This is gonna be unfair." Laxus said as I looked at him questioning. "How?"

"I can't tell you, but this is going to be kinda unfair....... and you should tell Gramps."

"No, no, it is fine." I said, waving him off, going back to staring off into the distance.

I was talking to Happy for a little bit before the group came up to me, ready to head back for the night.

I got up and sighed, walking towards the guild doors, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal, Wendy and the three exceeds followed. Wendy had been staying with us since she started training, and the exceeds live with their respective partner, Happy with me.

We walked back to the house, which was a good 20 minute walk from the guild, me leading and everyone else followed, talking to each other.

Soon, however, Happy came and sat on my shoulder, looking over to me.

"Nee, Natsu?" I hummed in acknowledgment.

"Do you have any idea of what we're gonna do to make S-class?" Happy asked.

I thought for a minute. "My guess is we're gonna have to race to the island. We'll probably have a battle of sorts as well as another task, probably like a job of sorts. And they'll probably test us on strategy and techniques as well as patience and perseverance, everything it means to truly be S class." I spoke, looking back to realize everyone else was listening.

"What?" I asked, making them all look away. I scuffed, walking into the house and headed straight to my room as everyone else went to the fridge to get dinner.

"You want dinner Natsu-nii?" Wendy asked politely as I went towards the stairs.

"No, eat what you want."  
  


Normal P.O.V

As Natsu made his way to his room, Happy having flown off his shoulder and to the fridge where he ate fish, the rest of them pulled out leftovers from the other day.

Surprising Natsu could cook, and well, so they pulled out the fried chicken to eat that the pinkette had made earlier that week.

Wendy ate slowly while the rest of them were chowing down. The smaller bluenette kept looking at the stairs, worrying about her brotherly figure.

"Laxus-san, do you think Natsu-nii is alright?" Wendy asked, looking up at the oldest of the pinkette's mates.

Yes, Wendy knew that they were all mates since she was a dragon slayer herself and could sense it. The only ones who didn't know who were currently in the house were the three exceeds, which is because they don't want them blabbing to the guild.

Laxus paused, looking up the stairs along with the rest of them, trying to hear Natsu, but he couldn't hear anything.

"I think he's fine, just a bit stressed."  Laxus reassured.

Wendy frowned, not completely believing his words.

"You know, I'm going to check on him since I'm done." Gajeel said, putting his dish in the sink before starting towards the stairs. Wendy nodded at him, before continuing her meal, feeling better that someone would check on Natsu, and that it was one of his mates and not someone else.  Even though Natsu didn't say it, he loved them all, it's just he doesn't hesitate as much to say something he doesn't mean to the mages and exceeds if he really is in a foul mood.

The younger teen knew that it must be hard for Natsu. Everything has changed so fast in such a short amount of time, as well of the fact that his past didn't sound as good as it could have been.  There is also that fact that he is barely 2 years older than Wendy, meaning that he was still so young, and he's been through so much.

Just then, Gajeel reached Natsu's door. The iron dragon slayer rapped on the door quickly before pushing the door open, not waiting for an answer.  Gajeel looked at what Natsu was doing, and all he saw was the pinkette standing right next to the door, leaning his forehead on the wall, looking at the floor. Gajeel just blinked, looking at the smaller male just standing there like nothing was happening.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked with an irritated tone. The pinkette turned his head to the right and lifted it up a bit to look at Gajeel.

"What are you doing?" The elder asked, having broken out of his stupor.  Gajeel was looking at the pinkette with curiosity and worry as the younger just lifted his head a bit off of the wall, looking at him mate before hitting it back down with a 'bam'.

"Don't do that brat, you'll get brain damage." Gajeel scuffed.  Natsu sighed, swaying a little.  His mate put his arms out in attempts to steady him, but the other just completely collapsed in the taller's arms.  

"Hey, hey Natsu, are you okay there?" The iron dragon slayer asked, his voice twisted with worry. There was a light hum heard, but no reasoning.

"What happened?"

"My magic,"

"What's wrong with your magic?"

"It's stronger.  The light is stronger, it's nearly time for them to return."

"'Them', who is it Natsu?"

"My mum's magic, I can feel it.  She is returning."

"Mavis?"

"Yes, but she is bringing my sister, and soon my father."

"What is so bad about that?"

"They could bring destruction if we are not careful.  Someone's curse could activate, and if one of you are caught in the cross-fire....." Natsu trailed off.

"What would happen Natsu, please answer me?" Gajeel pleaded softly, rubbing up and down Natsu's back, the younger burying his face into Gajeel's chest.

"I'm immune to the curses..... you're not.  Laxus and Gray, and little Wendy and Jellal and the rest of the guild are not.  I..... if something happens lives could be lost.  They can't control it, you need to know that!" Natsu pleaded with his mate, attempting to get him to understand what could happen if his father and sister are let loose.  They are both kind to the pinkette, but the curse.  The damn curse holds them captive.

"Natsu, can you tell me who they are?"

"You wouldn't believe me." Natsu mumbled, pulling away, only to be captured in Gajeel's embrace and pulled back in again.  

"At this point, I'd believe practically anything that came out of your mouth."

"My father is over 400 years old, my sister is a little over 300 years old, but my mother is only a little over a hundred, maybe less actually."

"How the fu- okay this is defiantly a family discussion."

"Family?" Instead of an answer, Natsu was scooped up bridal style, but the other didn't bother to even fight him.  Gajeel carried the other down the two flights of stairs and into the main living room, where everyone else was sitting, having already cleaned up from dinner.

Natsu was unceremoniously dropped on the couch, half on top of Gray, before Gajeel flopped himself down on the other side.  Natsu grumbled, sitting himself up before leaning back, crossing his arms.  Laxus was sitting on the other couch across from them, Wendy at his side, and Jellal next to Wendy.  The exceeds were sitting there too, all sat on the coffee table in between.  

All eyes were on Natsu.

"Soooooo, Natsu," Gajeel started, making the one of question groan in anticipation as to what was about to come.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I am so sorry that this took so long, this has been quite a long a time coming. Honestly, between writer's block and a mix of a bit of procrastination, this took too long. Ah well, I updated, and have a bit of the next chapter written out, hopefully, I can actually update somewhat more regularly. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, love you all, enjoy!
> 
> -Iz

**Author's Note:**

> Main pairings  
> (Spoiler to fanfic..)
> 
>  
> 
> boyxboyxboyxboy  
> yaoi, don't like don't read
> 
> NatsuXLaxusXGajeelXGray  
> (mates)  
> NatsuX male harem (that a thing?)
> 
>  
> 
> Manga spoilers!!!!!!!!!  
> E.N.D spoilers in later chapters!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail, that belongs to the author and other creators.


End file.
